The Lives of the Rich and The Famous
by baka-baka
Summary: Whenever the lights are flashing and the music is playing, you'll find them there, Japan's hottest rising band. But Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo are about to find that the life of the rich and the famous isn't all it's cracked up to be.
1. Prolog

**(Okay, first off I'd like to say that this story is dedicated to my best friend, sango-101, who did inspire this. Thank you! Second, I have this story all typed out ((it's 9 chapters)) so updates will be fast and steady. And third, I've tried really, really, hard to make this a great story but, if for some reason you don't like it, at least you will get one hell of a soundtrack. So without further annoyance from me, I give you:** **_The Lives of the Rich and the Famous_**)

**Chapter One  
_On Set_**

The crowd jeering, loud voices proclaiming their never-ending devotion and pride…

The lights spinning in all directions as the announcers declared the next performers…

Heart pounding adrenaline and stomach turning nervousness…

This was it.

The big one.

A performance that could mean the difference of becoming the next new music sensation and a pile of dreams that never happened.

Kagome gulped…her heart almost pounding out of her chest with nervousness as she clutched her base guitar with a death grip.

Yes,

This was it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SOLD OUT?!" Yuka growled at the security guard, "We don't even need a seat! Just a place to _stand_, is that such a crime?"

The guard nervously shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm not authorized to do that…"

"But," Ayumi carefully stepped in front of her infuriated companion, "We have a friend in there, you know, Kagome Higurashi…"

That earned a snort of laughter from the man in the suit as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes, "Right! You're friends with Kagome Higurashi of Senjoku Jadai? Tell me another one little girl."

Eri glared, "But it's true! Even go ask her!!"

"Can't." The guard pointed behind the doors, "The show's already started."

All at once loud cheers, screams, and what sounded like a few people fainting emerged from within the walls.

All three schoolgirls blinked, "Well, they've defiantly become popular fast." Yuka said with surprise, "And to think they still don't even have an album."

"Yeah…" Eri listened as drums, guitar, and vocals, suddenly begin to work together to produce one of the most popular songs in the nation. The girl sighed, "I guess we have to try again next time." She said to her friends before pulling on Ayumi's arm, "Let's go!"

Yuka nodded, giving the guard one last piercing look before following after the others.

OoOoOoOoO

"You're lying!" Sango suddenly growled threw gritted teeth at her male companion, "I can't believe you've got the nerve to _joke _about something like that!"

Miroku shook his head warily, dogging one of the drumsticks she threw at him, "I'm not," He said flatly, "Lying! We did it Sango, we.did.it."

The girl's hand suddenly froze on the rag she was using to clean the equipment, her whole body stiffening, "You're _serous_?"

"One hundred percent."

All at once Sango threw herself at the poor guy, throwing her arms around his neck, "We did it! Omigod we did it!!"

"Yeah," Miroku patted her back lightly, "We did."

Sango seemed to relax a moment before realizing just exactly what she was doing. She blushed as she pulled away, "Do Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo know yet?"

"Nope, should we tell him?"

"Of course!" The girl whacked him over the head with her guitar strap, "And we're gonna go tell them _now_."

"But Sango!" Miroku pleaded, reaching out to try to stop her as she headed for the exit of her hotel room, "Can't we make them wait a little longer…you know, just let the suspense of the whole thing linger for…" He was cut off as Sango slammed the door behind her, already headed to tell her friend the news…

With a sigh he decided to follow, just to see the looks on their faces.

OoOoOoOoO

"YOU'RE SO STUPID!"

Sango's fist froze in mid air, right before she could bring it down on the door. She frowned, listening as the sound of her friend's arguing grew louder as each grew more angry.

"Kagome, I didn't mean it like that!" It was Inuyasha's voice, he sounded slightly panicked.

"What did you mean then huh?" Kagome's this time…

"…"

A loud slap followed by an angry huff made Sango's eyes widen…_what the?_

"I knew you meant that I look fat in these pants when you said you liked the other one's better!" Kagome cried, "Why do you always have to be so mean?"

"Kagome I-"

Sango had to move fast as crying Kagome suddenly burst out of her hotel room, her eyes red and puffy, "Huh?"

The younger girl froze, eyeing her friend suspiciously before wiping her eyes, "Sango, why are you here?" She tried to sound normal.

"I…" Sango tried to think of something else to say but all that came out ways, "We got the record deal."

Kagome blinked for a moment, taking in what she said…All at once her face lit up, "Really?!"

Sango nodded, sighing in relief. Apparently that had been the right thing to say, "Really."

The younger girl squealed with happiness as she began to jump up and down, "We did it!!" Happily she tore back inside the hotel room, throwing herself at a stunned Inuyasha, "We did it! We did it!" She yelled over and over, their fight momentarily forgotten.

Sango smiled as Inuyasha sent her a look of gratitude over Kagome's shoulder. He grinned back and easily picked the girl up, swinging her around as she laughed and cried all at once.

The musician rolled her eyes, once again wondering why the two friends wouldn't just admit that they were crazy for each other.

"They seem perfect, huh?" A depressed voice said beside her.

Sango glanced at Kikyo, wincing as the girl's mincing gaze, "They _are_ perfect for each other." She said stubbornly.

"Maybe," Kikyo looked on with an unblinking stare, "Kagome thinks so, but Inuyasha could never love her. He doesn't have it in him."

For the millionth time Sango had to wonder exactly why the girl was in their band. Kikyo's two hobbies were to play the keyboard and make other people's lives miserable.

Because she wasn't always like that a voice hissed in her head, _And you guys need her_.

a voice hissed in her head, . 

Sango coughed to drown out the voice and tried to smile at Kikyo…the effort hurting her face, "We got the deal." She said dully.

"So I heard." Kikyo shot one last look at the happy couple before turning around, "Oh, and, you best have a little chat with Kagome, I'd hate to see her heart break."

The pianist left without a word leaving both a stunned Sango (and hidden Miroku) confused and not feeling so good.

OoOoOoOoO

"Okay you guys," Miroku slapped down a packet of papers in front of each of his friends, "We have a lot of planning to do and only a little bit of time so I need your full attention."

Kagome yawned from her spot on his bed and flopped down on her stomach while allowing her baby blue pajama pants to fall down around her knees, "But it's the middle of the night!"

"We're professionals now Kagome," Inuyasha sneered from his seat near the window, "We need to act like professionals,"

The girl glared and opened her mouth to comment but decided not to. With a deflating sigh, she opened up her packet and read threw the list of familiar songs, "So, what do we do?"

"Our CD can have nine tracks. Right now we only have a good six to use," Miroku paced the length of the room and back again. At one point he trotted over Sango's slipper-clad foot, causing the girl to hiss in pain and throw a pillow at him. "We can record the six songs within the first month we have for recording, in the mean time, we need to think about three new songs." He looked directly at Kagome.

"Too…tired…to…think…" Kagome whispered while falling head first into her packet.

"You got us there Miroku," Sango agreed, "There's no way any of us is going to be able to think beyond _Twinkle-twinkle_ _little star_ and _Silent Night_ at this rate."

Miroku nodded, "Right then. I'll just finish going over the information with you guys tonight and then you can all go to bed."

Snoring on his own bed confirmed that Kagome already had.

Kikyo snorted, "How immature."

Despite the angry scowl on his face, every one watched as Inuyasha gently shook the sleeping girl's shoulder, "Wake up, we're almost done." He told her softly.

Sango suppressed a giggle…_Awwww_…

Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she looked over at him, more surprised then angry.

"Well then," Miroku coughed, "As I was starting to say, our album is going to need pictures."

That had everyone waking up rather fast, "Pictures?!"

The boy nodded, "Just some small ones for the booklet and limited edition posters. But anyway, we've been given two apartments in Tokyo near both the recording and photography studio. We are scheduled to perform our first song in three days and we have a photo shoot next week," Miroku looked around at all the drowsy faces, "Everything clear?"

"Crystal." Sango muttered.

Kagome nodded, "Perfectly."

"Completely."

"Erm…" Everyone watched Inuyasha pull a confused face, "Yeah. It's good."

Kagome let out a frustrated growl, "At times like these I wish we were still back at camp playing in the court yard! I'm to tired to be famous!"

"You've just had a stressful day…with the concert and all," Sango smiled at her reassuringly, "Everything will be better tomorrow."

"I sure hope so," Kikyo said sarcastically, "The way you guys are acting, there's no way you'll survive the fame stream." She stood up to leave, "You'll be like all the other bands out there, unable to compete."

Inuyasha looked aggravated, "And how would you know?"

For a second, a flash of pain almost passed Kikyo's face, but then it was gone. Lost in the mixture of all her emotionless futures, "I don't have to explain myself," She stated firmly before stomping out the door and slamming it behind her.

Everyone stared at the door not so much with anger, but pity.

"You can't blame her," Kagome whispered sadly before yawning, "I'm going to bed." She didn't even make it off of Miroku's mattress before almost passing out and landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. Sango caught her just in time though and helped her too her feet, "I'll take you." She said tiredly.

Kagome nodded, her head already lulling forward, allowing it to rest near the hem of her spaghetti strapped pajama shirt, "Thanks."

Inuyasha and Miroku watched them leave before giving each other knowing looks.

They knew they'd better head off to bed soon too.

They had a long month a head of them.

A _very_ long month.


	2. Chp1: Singing in the rain

Sorry for the update wait…I've been a little busy but now that winter break has started I can update faster!! Yea!! Also, the long things in italics in this story are things that happened in the past. Anyway, enjoy this chapter…it should be a little bit better…

……………………………………..

A light rain pattered lightly on the window, setting an off bet tune to the soft _swishing_ of the windshield wipers.

"Oh, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" Miroku finished his song, complete with the finale of 'drums' via the steering weal, before grinning happily, "Ah, bliss!"

In the back seat of their scrunched car, Kagome unplugged her ears and lightly taped Sango's shoulder, "He's done," she said happily.

The older girl also removed her fingers before scowling at their driver, "Do you know," she said angrily, "how _wrong_ that song is right now?" She pointed to the rain.

Inuyasha nodded from the passenger seat, "Way wrong."

"Hey, it's not as if anyone has any better ideas…" Miroku briefly glanced behind him, "Let's play I-Spy!!"

"Another word out of you and I shall not be held responsible for my actions," Sango said flatly. She leaned back against the window and closed her eyes.

Kagome frowned while looking over to her left where Kikyo also snoozed lightly against the doorframe, "Life is so unfair," she mumbled, "Why did I have to get the middle?"

"Because you're the youngest," All of the passengers said at once for the billionth time.

The girl sighed and slouched back down, her head resting uncomfortably against her chest, "Yeah, yeah, well, next time, I drive." And screw the fact that she still didn't have her license.

OoOoOoO

"I now claim this Sango's Bed!" The hyper drummer dropped her heavy suitcase on top of the largest mattress with a grin, "Muahahahahaha!"

Kagome and Kikyo just nodded warily before claiming their own beds. The dull cream-colored walls of the mostly-empty apartment seemed to fit their mod perfect. They were both too worn out from their two-day car ride.

"You do that Sango," Kagome said tiredly, "I'm going to bed." She plopped face first into her pillow, not even bothering to pull back the covers.

Kikyo blinked down at her before shrugging, "I'm going to take a shower." She grabbed a bag of cosmetics before disappearing around the corner.

Sango frowned down at the sleeping Kagome, "You guys are no fun…"

"Hey! Mind if we come in?"

The drummer almost fell over for a moment as she was giving the impression of a talking door before realizing that someone must be outside of it. Sighing in relief, Sango nodded before remembering that no one could see her. "Uh…come in!" She said with a bright blush. Today just wasn't her day.

Miroku and Inuyasha both came threw the door, looking equally warn out.

"We just wanted to make sure you guys were okay," Miroku plopped down on Kikyo's bed and The once smooth comforter wrinkled around his form.

Sango shook her head, "We're fine." She watched with interest as Inuyasha focused his gaze on Kagome,

"Out cold already?" The boy walked over to her sleeping form and gently lifted her up. In one swift motion he had the covers drawn back and Kagome tucked snugly under them, "Stupid girl."

"She's been extremely tired lately," Sango said worriedly, "Almost as if she's…"

"Kagome's okay." Inuyasha said while tucking a stray strand of the girl's hair behind her ears, "I would smell it if she was sick. Right now I think she's just overly exhausted."

Everyone seemed to stair at their base guitar player for a moment before Miroku cleared his throat, "We all are. I suggest we get some sleep. We've got an early morning tomorrow." He stood up to leave, Inuyasha following behind him.

The hanyou seemed to hesitate for a minute at the door, looking back once again at the sleeping Kagome…

"Don't worry Inuyasha," Sango said with a smile, "I'll look after her."

The boy nodded and quietly shut the door.

As soon as he was gone Sango walked over to Kagome, frowning as she reached out to touch her head, "I don't trust Inuyasha's nose," she whispered while pulling her hand back, "But you don't have a fever either." The drummer watched her friend snuggle further down into the blankets, her breathing smooth and even.

A sharp pang of sorrow filled Sango's heart and her eyes softened.

"I tried so hard to be perfect. I would practice for hours and hours…the same thing over and over again until my fingers would bleed…but, in the end, the only thing I ended up being perfect at is making Inuyasha mad at me."

The girl remembered Kagome's words from the previous summer when they'd all met at one of Japan's hardest music camps. It had been the most difficult and competitive summers of all of their lives. Each had gone for their own reasons, Kagome and her base guitar, Inuyasha with his lead, Miroku with his drums, Kikyo and her piano, then, of course, she herself had gone with her drums as well. They were competing for scholarship money and, over a course of certain events formed friendships with each other.

Sango groaned, her head already beginning to ace with the bad memories.

Best get to bed.

With one last glance at her sleeping friend, Sango snuggled down into her own bed, only allowing one final thought to pass her mind before drifting off into the world of unconsciousness…_Stupid Kagome, you don't make Inuyasha mad. If anything at all, you make him extremely happy._

OoOoOoO

Everyone was staring at her, Kagome could feel it. Her arms got goose bumps and she shivered lightly despite the light sweater she wore.

A few people passed her in the hall, their expressions blank…but that didn't mean anything. Their unsaid words could be heard by anyone around, "I'm going to win and you're just in the way."

Kagome winced as she passed some rather large guys who were cracking their knuckles as they talked in high voices. Around here, the girl decided, No one is your friend.

Not looking where she was going, Kagome suddenly found herself face to face with one of the very thick pillars. With a surprised squeak she dropped her books, the sound of them hitting the ground stinging her ears.

Those were **expensive** books.

Quickly kneeling down, the girl began to pick them back up, grumbling under her breath.

"Here, let me help you."

Surprised, Kagome lifted her head and saw one of the pretty girls from class A carefully stacking a few of her notebooks and sliding them over, "My name's Sango."

Not sure what to say, the musician nodded gratefully, "Thank you. Erm…my name's Kagome."

Sango smiled and stood up, helping Kagome to her feet, "So, what are you here for?"

"I play base," Kagome frowned, "But I'm not here for the money, if that's what you're asking, I'm just here to learn."

The older girl laughed, a sound Kagome hadn't hear in a while, "I'm glad to have met you Kagome!"

"Same here." The younger girl wore a thoughtful expression, "I was worried for a while there that everyone here was evil."

"Most of them are," Sango said sadly, "Talented people with absolutely no personality."

"Yeah," Kagome looked around again. There were people from all over Japan carrying all different types of instruments, their faces all void of emotion.

"This is your first time here, huh?" Sango inquired.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. And you?"

"This is my second." The drummer seemed to think for a moment before, "Hey, while we've got the time, why don't I go introduce you to the gang?"

"Um…" Kagome nervously answered, "Sure."

Sango lead the way down the school's twisted hallways to the courtyard. It was square and small but lined with tall trees and speckled with patches of flowers. The yard was open enough for sunlight to stream threw, sparkling on the little pond directly in the center.

Kagome sighed and took in a breath of fresh air. It seemed to relax her nerves and put a stunning smile on her face. Her dark hair gleamed in the new light. It fell about to her waist, mixing with the pastel purple of her sweater and dark blue of her jeans.

"There they are!" Sango happily called in front of her, "Come one!"

Kagome watched as she began to walk slightly faster, a happier bounce to her steps.

Wow, she thought with a wince, She's so pretty.

The drummer was about year older and her face looked more mature. Her Dark-Brown hair looked freshly highlighted and was securely tied up in messy bun with a few strands falling down around her face. She was dressed simply enough, her baggy jeans tied with a red belt that matched her fit orange tank top. Kagome noted that, like herself, Sango didn't wear makeup.

"Hey are you coming?"

The musician jumped slightly as her face flushed at being caught staring. She quickly caught up to Sango and firmly nodded, "Yup."

It didn't take them long to reach the "gang". There was three of them, all sitting under one of the largest trees cleaning different instruments.

One looked calm and persistent, his dark hair chopped slightly uneven on the ends and tied back in a small pony-tale at the back of his head. He was carefully wiping down two sets of drumsticks.

Sitting next to him was a very pretty girl. She looked about the same age as Sango with a concentrated face that showed years of maturity. Her long, perfectly straight hair was loosely tied back and her bangs chopped even above her eyes. She was carefully cleaning keys on a very expensive keyboard.

Kagome felt herself almost fall over when she focused on the third person. It was defiantly a guy. He had a perfectly manly face with brilliant golden eyes and what looked like permanent scowl marks. What got her the most though was his long silver hair…and…dog ears?

Instantly a smile flew across Kagome's face as she saw them twitch upon their arrival. She got a weird feeling in her stomach when he glanced over at her, even though his face showed no sigh of a happy greeting what-so-ever.

"Ok everyone," Sango said, "I'd like you all to meet Kagome."

The girl blushed as all three people looked up, slightly annoyed…at least, the boy with the dog ears was annoyed. Kagome didn't know about anyone else because she couldn't seem to tear her eyes off him…

'Stupid, stupid girl,' she chanted over and over to herself, 'It's not nice to stare.'

Sango tugged on her arm and pointed the boy with the drumsticks, "That's Miroku," She whispered and then pointed again, this time to the girl with the keyboard, "And that's Kikyo."

Both of them nodded towards her. Miroku even gave her a grin followed by a wink.

"And," Sango finally said, pointing towards the boy with the dog-ears who had already gone back to wiping his fire red guitar, "That's Inuyasha."

The drummer suddenly pulled her a little ways away, leaning down to whisper more closely to her ear, "He's a hanyou, you get used to his attitude after a while." She looked up with a smile, "You remember Kikyo right? They had a little 'thing' last summer so be careful not to mention anything about that around either of them."

She briefly glanced over her shoulder before turning back, "Oh, and, watch out for Miroku, his hands are nice as long as they don't touch your ass."

Kagome's eyes widened as she glanced over Sango's shoulder at the boy. He seemed caught up in his cleaning.

"Um…" The girl nodded warily, "Okay…"

"Don't worry," Sango said giving her a friendly pat on the back, "They're all nice people and, since we've all been here before, we might be able to help you out."

Kagome blinked to clear the tears that were threatening to spill free from her eyes, "W-why are you being so…nice?"

The drummer shrugged, "You looked lonely. I've seen you around and I was just waiting for the right chance to talk to you…I think…I think you reminded me somewhat of myself." She thought for a moment before steering Kagome back towards the small group, "Besides, you're one of the only other people around her who knows how to play base guitar well, and we need a base guitar player."

"Why?"

Sango shook her head, a genuine smile on her face, "You'll see."


	3. Chp2: Forgotten Memories

**Okay, so sorry this chapter took so long! It's extra long so, Mery-Chirstmas-Happy-New-Year!!**

**-----**

Kagome woke up the next morning with a start, the alarm clock blaring in her ears. She groaned and watched as the covers slid down to her waist.

Funny, she thought with a frown, _I don't remember crawling under any blankets…_

she thought with a frown, 

"Are you awake?!" A voice suddenly rang from outside the door.

"Yeah." Kagome coughed to clear her voice, which hadn't exactly _worked_, "Yes, I'm awake," She repeated with a wince. Her voice was better but not normal. It sounded quieter and horse, as if she hadn't talked in a few days.

"Good." Sango's head popped threw the door, her arms were full of equipment, "We let you sleep in but you need to get ready. We have a recording session in an hour."

The musician yawned and waved her hand, "Okay. Just let me take a shower first."

Sango shrugged and closed the door, "We're all at Inuyasha and Miroku's room, see ya there."

Nodding, the girl slowly crawled out of her bed. Her muscles were acing from, what she figured, the long car ride the day before. "Stupid cars with no space," She muttered as she made her way to the bathroom, careful not to trip on any of the suitcases and bags littering the floor.

When she finally got there, Kagome had some trouble with the faucets. They were rusted and used. The girl tried turning them in all different directions but nothing worked. Kagome even gave the hot water handle a good pounding but all she got was a sore fist. Eventually she gave up and decided to take a shower later.

Grabbing a brush she had left on the counter the day before, the girl ran it quickly threw her hair, fighting off all the nasty tangles. She decided to leave it down and quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth.

"All done!" She smiled at herself before frowning deeply; she was still in her pajamas.

With a frustrated sigh Kagome retrieved her backpack and begin to undress, starting with her shirt. Once it was removed she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and frowned even deeper. Her waist was slightly slimmer then before, nothing to be too worried about but different none the less. The girl tried to think of any different eating habits she might have changed recently that could have triggered the wait loss as she pulled a soft cotton shirt over her head. Nothing came to mind.

Once completely dressed, Kagome gave a final shrug at her reflection and decided she'd worry about it later; she had more important thinning to do now.

OoOoOoOoO

"I think that's it!" Sango sat down on the bed and sighed, "Everything's loaded."

"Good." Miroku sat down next to her, checking off a few things on his list.

The slight creaking of the door announced another person's presence, and Kagome appeared with a yawn, "Hey, sorry I'm late guys."

Everyone except Kikyo nodded. They all looked at her as she snorted and muttered, "How unprofessional."

Kagome blinked for a moment as her mouth moved to say something. She re-shut it though and hung her head so no one could see the hurt look on her face…no one except Sango of course…and obviously Inuyasha…

"Take that back Kikyo," The hanyou said angrily, "It's not Kagome's fault that she's tired."

Kikyo glared at him, her expression livid, "I didn't say it was her fault, but smart people would have set an alarm clock."

Kagome's head shot up and she sent a worried glance at Inuyasha…she hated it when they argued… "I did set an alarm," she said slowly, "I just didn't wake up to it…sorry." The girl gave the group one last glance and swiftly turned around, leaving before anyone could see her cry.

Sango's expression wavered as she stood to follow her friend, "Kagome!" She was about to move when a hand stopped her and tugged her back down.

"I'll go this time," Inuyasha growled and took off out the door.

Sango's eyes softened at the retreating boy, _He really does care…_

"Look what you've done Kikyo," Miroku's voice hissed next to her. It was like him to get extremely protective of Kagome…Sango knew he thought of he as a little sister, "Why do you _always _have to do that?! Haven't you heard of _letting go_?"

Kikyo ignored him and closed her eyes. The drummer gave a frustrated sigh and slammed his clipboard down on the ground…the girl didn't even wince.

"It's pointless," Sango said, placing a hand on his arm, "Besides, Inuyasha will take care of everything."

"You're right," Miroku's dark purple eyes gazed down at her and he smiled sadly, "I've just never see Kagome so upset. I mean, sure the comment was a little harsh, but, she's endured worse. I think that there's something else that made her act like that…"

Sango shook her head, "Possibly. But, for now, all we can do is wait."

"Crap," Miroku said looking at his watch, "We're probably going to miss our first recording…"

OoOoOoO

Kagome continued running until she reached a disserted hallway. The girl found a small corner and slumped down, burring her face in her arms.

Stupid…Stupid Kagome…She mentally muttered over and over, _How could I be so stupid?_

She mentally muttered over and over, 

The look on Kikyo's face…It was like a haunting memory, gnawing at her very soul. It was the same as when…

Kagome shook her head…banishing the thought…_I won't re-live that…ever._

"Kagome?"

The girl's head shot up, tears streaking down her face as her eyes widened, "I-Inuyasha?! What are you doing here?" She desperately tried to wipe her tears away before he could see them.

"Following you…of course." He rolled his eyes before crouching down next to her, his voice soft and calm, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Kagome said quickly and looked away.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

The girl heard Inuyasha sigh and, before she could protest, he grabbed her face carefully with both of his hands, "Something _is_ wrong Kagome and I don't think it's what Kikyo said…"

"No," The girl said sadly, "It isn't."

A silence passed and Inuyasha gently began to stroke her cheek with his thumb. Against her own will Kagome leaned into his touch…remembering how good it had always felt…

Her closing eyes suddenly snapped open and she pulled away, curling in on herself, "Leave me alone."

"What?"

Kagome sobbed a little, "I said, _leave me alone_."

Inuyasha didn't move for a moment, he continued to stare at her before, "Fine. But remember that you don't have to be alone Kagome…I'll always be here for you." His voice had a strange tenderness to it that had Kagome crying all over again.

She heard him begin to leave and had to use every ounce of strength to keep from calling out, begging him to stop and stay with her…to hold her.

Biting her lip Kagome said the only thing that came to mind, so quiet she was sure he couldn't hear, "That's what you said last time…"

Little did she know, he actually did hear…and her words tore him apart.

OoOoOoO

Falling in love with Kagome couldn't have surprised Inuyasha more if it had hit him in the face. Sure she was pretty, charming, sweet…but there was something else about her…

Over the last month, Inuyasha had begun to spend more and more time with the girl. She couldn't exactly relate to his feelings but she helped him talk them out. Kagome had a special light to her that made him always want to come back…to see her smile, just one more time…

There was innocence to Kagome that made him want to shield her from the world. Not like Kikyo, who was, Overly mature and experienced for her age. No, Kagome didn't understand things like competition and violence. She couldn't understand why people didn't just get along. She was nice…too nice…But Inuyasha loved that about her.

He loved the way she'd always stick around, even when he was evil and called her names. He loved the way she always gave her best. He loved the way she'd try so hard to make everyone happy, never caring about herself. Hell, he even loved the way she got mad at him…

But most of all, he loved her.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it! He swore after his summer with Kikyo that he'd never fall in love again. Never. And here he was, falling for small little 'good girl' Kagome. It was irrational!!

But what he couldn't believe the most…was the fact that she loved him too.

She'd come up and told him, face to face… "I love you." And then started crying…

Oh how he hated it when she cried…

"What's wrong?" The hanyou had asked suddenly, grabbing her shoulders.

"N-nothing…it's just that…" Kagome looked up at him with a sad smile, shaking her head, "I know that you love Kikyo, and that's okay. I just wanted you to know how I feel…"

Inuyasha had laughed, pulling her tight against his chest, "I don't love Kikyo you idiot."

"Wha--?" Kagome refused to meet his gaze, "But I thought…I mean…she's always around you, holding your hand or…"

"That," Inuyasha said gently, rubbing her back in a soothing gesture, "Is just the part you see. What you don't see is the part where I let go of her hand, or push her away. I don't love Kikyo…she's the one who still loves me…"

Kagome nodded in his chest, unable to speak…

"You see, I thought I loved Kikyo last summer but I broke up with her anyway. It wasn't until recently that I realized that I didn't really love her at all."

"How?"

"Because I found out what it's really like to love someone," Inuyasha said softly, pulling her face up, "I love **you** Kagome, and I'll always be here for you."

And just like that, his whole world seemed to prefect it's self. He had Kagome and that was all he needed.

Obviously, Kikyo didn't think so. At first she showed no emotion what-so-ever towards their relationship…until…

"Inuyasha?" She called one day as they headed down the hall towards their band practice, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The hanyou stopped and frowned, "Kikyo, can this wait until later? I'm meeting Kagome and…"

The pianist shook her head, walking up next to him, "It's really, really important."

Inuyasha reluctantly agreed to follow her, thinking something was wrong. They entered one of the small, slightly compact one-person practice rooms and Kikyo flicked on the light while shutting the door behind them.

"What's up?"

The girl smiled, walking a little closer…a little too close, "I just wanted to ask you something…about your relationship with Kagome…"

The hanyou gulped as she continued to slowly move closer, "W-what about it?"

"Have you guys…got far?"

"No! Not if **that's** what you're talking about."

Kikyo grinned, "Really now? Have you ever asked her?"

Inuyasha glared, "Of course not! Kagome's only fifteen, I respect her you know."

The girl shrugged, taking another step close, her body now almost touching his own, "True. But haven't you ever wanted someone a little more…bad?" She lifted a finger and suggestively traced it down his jaw, "You do remember me don't you? I can be bad."

Now matter how hard he tried, Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to pull away.

Kikyo's smile grew as she moved closer, pressing herself against him, "Let me be bad Inuyasha…" She whispered in his ear and leaned up to firmly press her lips against his.

Automatically his own responded and that's when he realized…

They weren't alone.

Almost instantly Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away, looking over at Kagome who was standing in the doorway with a betrayed look on her face, "The note said you would be here…" she whispered quietly before bowing her head, "I'm sorry I interrupted."

"Kagome, it's--" Inuyasha tried but she was gone, leaving only a trail of tears behind her.

"Oh how easily the human heart is deceived," Kikyo murmured and then, as if nothing had happened, "Now, where were we?"

"**We** weren't anywhere," Inuyasha hissed, grabbing her shoulders and non to gently pushing her away from him, "Why did you do that Kikyo?"

The musician shrugged, smiling up at him, "She doesn't disserve you Inuyasha. She doesn't even know you as good as I do…don't you remember anything about last summer?"

"Kikyo, I liked you a lot, but there was always something missing…and that was Kagome. You're a great person when you aren't doing things like this, you'll find other guys."

"But I don't want other guys," Kikyo's eyes narrowed, "Stop trying to leave me! Why can't you just say you love me?"

"I'm not trying to leave you, I already have," Inuyasha tried to push past her but the girl's hand firmly grabbed his wrist, "Let me go Kikyo. I don't love you, I.love.Kagome."

"How could you love her? How can you say that?! She's just a little goodie-goodie useless bitch."

A penetrating slap echoed in the small room followed by a shrill shriek, "You **hit** me!"

"I don't want to hear you **ever** say anything like that about Kagome, do you understand?" Inuyasha yanked his hand free and fled the room, leaving a stunned Kikyo behind.

As soon as he was gone, Kikyo fell to her knees sobbing. It wasn't because he hit her, she disserved it and she knew it.

"What have I done?" She asked herself quietly, "Why do I always have to do the wrong thing? I should have been happy he was still friends with me…"

Curling around herself, the girl cried until her tears ran dry and her throat went coarse.

He pride was hurt more then anything else…

And it was all Kagome's fault.

OoOoOoO

Inuyasha didn't stop running until he found her. She was sitting on their special rooftop, over-looking Tokyo.

"Kagome…"

She turned towards him, tears still streaking down her face. Shaking her head the girl got up to leave, a cool summer breeze ruffling her hair and the setting sun giving her an unreal glow.

"Kagome, listen to me!"

She froze, her back still to him with her arms wrapped firmly around her shoulders. She looked so small and alone…

Inuyasha took a step closer and then froze, "What you saw wasn't really what you think," he said gently, "I wasn't kissing Kikyo. She was kissing me!"

"So every time she comes around and kisses you I'm just supposed to sit by and act like nothing happened?" Kagome turned around to glare at him, "I'm not stupid you know."

"I know your not! If anything, I'm stupid. I let her trick me and I'm sorry, okay?"

The girl continued to stare at him, her glare lessening with every second until she finally snapped. Tears started falling again and she started to crumble down. Inuyasha reached her just in time and caught her in his arms, "I'm so sorry."

"I--" Kagome sobbed, "I don't know if I can forgive you Inuyasha." She held him tightly for a moment before pulling back, "But I still want to be with you. I-if that's okay…"

"Of course it's okay," Inuyasha gave her a sad smile, "I want to be with you too."

Kagome nodded, glancing at the setting sun, "I guess I'll see you around." Before he could protest she turned and walked back down towards her room.

The boy sighed, trying to banish the emotions welling up inside of him. Last summer he had lost someone he cared for…and this summer he had lost someone he loved…


	4. Chp3: The Tragic Miko

**(A/N: Okay! Welcome back to another chapter of TrTf ((heh heh)) and thanks for reviewing! I'd like to mention a few things here and the first being that this chapter was really, really, _really_ hard to write. Especially the last part. Second, the songs I use in this story are all j-pop or j-rock ((there's only one English song and it's at the end)) and I encourage you to download them if you don't have/have never heard them before. I swear I only choose songs that I felt were really good and fitting ((music wise)) for this story. Third: The song in this chapteris _Oasis_ by _Do as Infinity_. And Last: Please check out my profile for updated information/future ideas I have. I work hard to keep it updated there for everyone! Now, on to the story!!)**

Sango titled her head slightly, her smile spreading further as she leaned in a little closer to the microphone, "Ready?" She asked the director quietly.

He nodded his head, "Okay. On three…one…two…three!"

Right after he finished counting, Sango began to sing…it was just her and Kikyo who was strumming an even cord on the piano. Miroku also joined in, hitting a single drum lightly with the rhythm. Sango couldn't see them, but she knew they were in the recording room next to her, perhaps just as nervous and anxious…

**_kasaneau koe mo yubi mo michiafureru yume mo  
_****_ima wa tada kono shunkan  
_****_mitsumesasete  
_**_For now, for this moment, just let me watch over  
__our overlapping voices, entwined fingers,  
__and even our overflowing dreams..._

Everyone paused for a split second before Inuyasha came in with his lead guitar and Kagome with her base. Miroku started playing slightly louder and they created a nice musical melody before only Miroku and Kagome played followed with Sango's singing…

**_surechigau tabi ni sora wo nagamete maiochiru  
_****_kinou no yuki nara imagoro omoi e to tsumoru  
_****_kakiatsumeta kioku ni wa nani mo utsuranai  
_****_dakishimeteru kotoba dake wo kono kaze ni nosete  
_****_doko made mo hibiki kienai nara  
_****_semete kyou wa setsunai mama  
_**_**aa kore ijou kizutsuku yuuki mo nai  
**__Every time we misunderstand each other, I gaze up into the skies  
__The snows that fell from the skies yesterday would've made drifts that reach my memories by now  
__Nothing can be seen in the memories that I gathered together  
__I'll just float these words that I'm holding close on this wind  
__If it will continue to sound out to the ends of the earth and not disappear,  
__at least for today, I'll remain wistful  
__Ah, I don't even have the courage to endure further pain_

Everyone came in loud for the chorus, their instruments all creating a harmonic tune that had even the director humming. Sango grinned as she heard the voices of her co-musicians singing counter melody…especially Miroku who she could catch a glance of briefly threw the window…happily pounding on his drums…

**_kuchibiru ga tsutaetakute hikari yori mo hayaku  
_****_kirameita kotoba ga ima  
_**_**hane hirogeru  
**I've wanted to tell you, faster than the speed of light  
The words shone;  
now, they spread their wings_

Inuyasha and Kagome lead again along with Miroku. The trio bled into Sango's next set of lyrics perfectly. The singer noticed how the DJ that had worked with them earlier had mixed a few new things to their song, including some more of Inuyasha and Kagome's guitars, playing an off counter melody with her singing.

**_oikakete tsuyogattemo nani mo umarenai  
_****_atatameteru omoi dake ga kono fuyu wo tokasu  
_****_itsu made mo yurete yamanai kara  
_****_semete kyou wa setsunai mama  
_****_aa kore ijou kizutsuku yuuki mo nai_  
**_Even if I pursue you and act stubborn, nothing will come of it  
__Only the feelings I cherish will melt this winter.  
Since it keeps shaking and doesn't stop,  
at least for today, I'll remain wistful  
Ah, I don't even have the courage to endure further pain_

Everyone hit the same notes five times fast and loud enough to announce a pick up in the beat...

**_choruskasaneau koe mo yubi mo michiafureru yume mo  
_****_ima wa tada kono shunkan  
_**_**mitsumesasete  
**For now, for this moment, just let me watch over  
our overlapping voices, entwined fingers,  
and even our overflowing dreams..._

Inuyasha came in with his solo and Sango almost had to remove her headphones as his notes strung loud ant true. She keep her composure however, until he finished before coming in again. This time, the DJ edited her voice and made it sound farther away, and slightly…fuzzy…

**_kogoeru sekai datte mabushii kurai no kirameki ga  
_****_ima no futari wo kitto terashite kureru hazu yo_  
**_Even if it's a frigid world, a nearly blinding flash of light  
would be sure to shine upon the two of us as we are right now_

This time everyone came in Twice as loud for the final chorus, as if they'd been holding back before. Sango's smile widened as she sung as loud as she could. Oh, yeah. They were doing good.

**_sukitootta kokoro ga ima watashi wo tsutsumu kara  
_****_azayaka ni irozuiteku  
_**_**umarekawaru  
**Since your translucent heart now envelops me,  
I am becoming vibrant and full of color  
I am reborn_

The singer pulled away from the microphone as Inuyasha's solo faded. She looked up at the director who gave her two thumbs up. She removed her headphones and left to meet with the others.

**OoOoOoO**

Kagome sighed as she removed her base, shooting an unnoticed glance at Inuyasha. _This is all my fault. _She thought bitterly as she saw him carefully place his lead back in it's case…_Inuyasha was playing as good as always but…it didn't sound like it usually does…it was lacking…emotion._

The girl rubbed her eyes and walked over to help Miroku pack his drums.

"Hey you guys! I think he liked it!!" Sango burst into the room with a huge grin on her face, "At least…I hope he did."

Kagome sent her a small smile, "Good job. Your voice was great."

"Not as good as that melody you and Inuyasha had going there!" Sango winked at her, "It was perfect."

Kagome thanked her but Inuyasha just nodded. The hanyou crossed his arms and took Kagome's place at helping Miroku while she talked to Sango.

"I was thinking maybe we should have you sing one of our songs Kagome. I mean, you're the only one who doesn't sing." Sango gave her friend a sideways look, "What do you say?"

"There's a reason I don't sing…I can't."

The singer laughed at her, "Everyone can sing, it just takes some practice."

Kagome frowned and shook her head, "Not me. I couldn't sing if my life depended on it."

"We'll see about that." Sango concluded as the director entered the small room, he was humming their song quietly.

"Amazing! That was absolutely wonderful!!" He looked them all over, "Great music. Who wrights your lyrics?"

Miroku dusted of his hands as he finished shutting the last clasp on his case, "Kagome does."

"They're beautiful."

The girl's face turned extremely red and she looked away, "It's nothing."

"I'm going to have to get going," The director said with a glance at his watch, "But I look forward to meeting you all at the next recording." He thought for a minute before, "Oh yes! I'm having a group look over some of your songs right now and they're all going to select one for a promotional video. You all will be in it of course but don't worry, I have a professional cast here sorting everything out."

Everyone's mouths hit the floor as he left…

"_Promotional video,_" Kagome squeaked, somewhere between being excited and angry, "That's big."

"It means _we're_ big," Miroku said, "That we're popular enough."

Everyone nodded in stunned agreement. They never thought they'd get this far.

"How long do we have until the next recording?" Kikyo broke in with a scowl.

"Five days."

"Great!" The pianist smiled, "You can all talk about this then…right now let's just get out of here."

For once they all agreed with her.

OoOoOoO

Kagome wanted to apologize…

No, she _needed_ to.

Her conscience had been eating away at her since earlier that morning when she'd so evilly disregarded Inuyasha…even though he was just trying to help her.

Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha was one of her best friends; she'd had no right to do that…even if he had brought back bad memories for her.

The girl held back tears that were begging to fall and opened up the room to his apartment, "Hey Miroku, have…you…seen…" She paused and her eyes widened when a very close to being naked Miroku turned around to glare at her…

"Ever heard of knocking?" He asked evenly beforepulling a clean white tee shirt over his head.

Kagome sighed as she realized he was wearing boxers. She wouldn't have wanted to see _that_. "I was just wondering if you'd seen Inuyasha." Her embarrassment was leaving and the tears were coming back. A few even slipped past her eye lids and trickled down her cheek…The girl turned away even more embarrassed and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry…" She choked, "I just need to find him."

Warm arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close, "You always think that shedding tears is a bad thing," Miroku's voice whispered in her ear, "But it's okay…sometimes you just need to cry." He turned her around and pulled her even closer, "Big brother Miroku is here."

Kagome laughed lightly against his shoulder and held him close as well, "I'm so lost right now…I'm so confused."

"Ah, so it seems." The boy patted her back, "For what it's worth, Inuyasha never meant to hurt you. Maybe once your heart has healed you'll see that."

"It this a lecture?"

Miroku shook his head, "Nah. It's just a small prediction. Just know that I'll be here on your side."

Kagome looked up at him, her pretty face shining threw the tears and fatigue, "Thanks Miroku." She blinked, "Have you see Inuyasha?"

The drummer frowned, "Not since we got back from the recording. Have you tried the roof? He seems to like them…"

Kagome winced and shook her head, remembering their last conversation on a roof… "No I haven't, but I'll try. See you later."

Miroku nodded and followed her over to the door, smiling slightly as she waved, "Good luck…" he whispered more to himself and almost turned around to go back inside when he felt, rather then saw, an ammoniums presence…a very angry ammoniums presence…

"So Miroku, what was up with you and the little DJ girl earlier, huh?" Sango's voice cut threw the air like a knife as her hand reached up to grab his ear and pull him inside the apartment, "You'd better fess up."

"Why, I don't know what you're talking about dear Sango."

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome walked up the stairs slowly while nervously twiddling her thumbs…

_"Inuyasha never meant to hurt you. Maybe once your heart has healed you'll see that." _

Was it possible that she still loved Inuyasha…so much that her heart shattered every time she saw him and the memory was brought back to life? So much that all along she's been too afraid to be with him again…afraid that her soul would crumble if he ever left her for someone else?

"Perhaps," Kagome whispered, "But that doesn't matter now…what matters is me apologizing. Everything else can wait."

She opened the rusted door that lead to the roof and had to push extra hard. Finally it gave in, sending Kagome flying due to the release of pressure. She had to flail her arms around to catch her balance and sighed with relief once she was steady._Here goes nothing, The musician looked around, searching for the familiar form of her friend, _

"Inuyasha? Are you here?"

Someone groaned from behind one of the vents and Kagome carefully made her way over behind it. She froze at what she say…her mind instantly going to panic mode as anot so distant memory struck her…_So much blood…so much blood…_

With a pinch of relief the girl realized that there was no blood, just the bunched up body of Inuyasha and an empty bottle of someextra strength drug.

It took Kagome a minute before her brain put two and to together...

Almost instantly she took off back down the stairs, crying and calling for help as she sped down the hall.

Inuyasha had overdosed.

Big time.

OoOoOoO

The bathroom had always been plain.

It's cream walls and lack of decoration blended imperfectly with the rest of the dorm. It was simple as well, complete with only a small pedal stool sink, toilet, and bathtub to small to take a comfortable bath in. The edges were lined with different colored half empty cosmetics. Each was something different…body wash, shampoo, conditioner, and even green tea. They added to the tidiness and cleanness of the room.

Kikyo sighed as she looked around, her loose hair falling smoothly over her shoulders and contrasting with the lightness of the room, "What a wonderful place to die." She whispered sarcastically.

Everything seemed like a dream. Something you always saw in movies or read in books.

And maybe it was, maybe it was her dream…to die in a bathroom.

The girl laughed bitterly before sitting down on the toilet seat. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror hanging above the sink. Her hair was a mess, her face was mixed with emotions and her eyes had dark bags under them.

"I am a horrible person," She said flatly, "A horrible monster who disserves to die…in a bathroom."

With shaky hands Kikyo held up the knife she had brought with her, staring at it's perfect shape and how it glistened in the light. "With this dagger," she said softly, "All things end and all begin. All things finish and all things start. Forever bound by misery and graciously held by mercy. For all that I have and ever loved, this is to be portrayed in the soul that seeps threw broken skin and into the soil beneath my feet. The world that once seemed so far becomes a new close image…consorted with hatred and cleansed with friendship…forever bound by misery and graciously held by love."

Kikyo blinked, watching the knife as if it had a new life, a new purpose. For a second she almost backed down. Almost gave up.

"Who am I kidding?" She asked her self bitterly, "If I give up, I'll be quitter…a disgrace. It doesn't even matter, there's nothing left for me life for." She paused before, "Here's to you Inuyasha!" With out thinking twice Kikyo held the knife further out and lifted her left wrist, "Goodbye."

OoOoOoO

Kagome had one of those feelings…you know, when you just think something's wrong. "Of course something's wrong!" She screamed into her pillow, "Inuyasha just smashed your heart into the ground and you said, 'I'll still be your friend!'" She looked up and glared down at her pillow, "I'm disgusted with myself."

A loud whimper suddenly sounded in the room next to her and Kagome froze. She listened quietly for a few minutes but no other sounds came…

'That's Kikyo's room.' She thought with a frown, 'Maybe I should…?'

"No!" The musician slammed her fists into the mattress, "Everything is her fault, who cares if something's wrong?"

Her family…her friends…even…even Inuyasha…

Instantly Kagome was on her feet and out the door. She wasn't going to lower herself to the level of an uncaring person. Never.

The girl knocked a few times on Kikyo's dorm and waited. No answer.

She tried again…and again.

Nothing.

Slightly confused, Kagome tried the handle and the door swung open. She couldn't see anyone. 'Must have imagined it.' She thought and turned to leave.

A small strand of light coming from the bathroom caught her attention and Kagome walked over to the closed door. Someone was...laughing?

She hesitated a moment before knocking, "Kikyo? Are you in there?"

No sound.

"I'm just here to see if you're okay. I mean…" The girl paused before reaching down to open the door. Part of her said to just leave; it was none of her business. But the other part, the stronger part, urged her to lightly push the door open...

Kagome screamed.

At least, she tried to. Nothing really came out, just a quiet choke that sounded more like a sob.

Kikyo coked her head from her place in the bathtub, her eyes half closed and her lips tugging up in a small smirk, "Oh…it's you. I should have guessed as much. Do you like the new decorations? I've been thinking about adding a little color for a while."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she regarded the bathroom, the floor was practically covered with blood. It was streaking down the bathtub where one of Kikyo's arms rested carelessly. Some had splattered onto the walls and the sink. Kagome noticed a single knife resting on top of the toilet, it's blade no longer a striking sliver.

"Wh-what happened?" She stuttered, desperately thinking of something to do.

Kikyo shrugged, bringing up her other arm and cocking her head, "I rather like it. Gives the room a more…lively look don't you think?" Sheglanced over at Kagome and, for a split second, the girl saw a sad smile form on her lips as they opened up to say something else. The words never came out, however, as Kikyo suddenly tittered forward and passed out. Her head landed on her arm, casing blood to streak down her face.

"K-Kikyo!" Kagome ran over to her, blood staining her shoes, "Kikyo! H-hang on…" She looked around and grabbed the nearest towels, tightly wrapping them around each of the girl's wrists.

She was panicking and Kagome knew she need to stop, that she need to get help.

"Help…?" she whispered quietly, and then louder, "H-help!" She ran out of the Room and into the hall, quickly making it to Sango's dorm. Desperately the girl pounded on the door until her friend opened.

"Geez, no need get so frustrated, I was just washing…my…hands…" Sango's eyes widened, "Holy shit. What happened to you?"

Kagome vigorously shook her head, "It's not me…it's Kikyo." She sobbed, tugging on the girl's arm, "We need to get help…she's…she's…there was blood…so much blood…help…please help me Sango."

They both took off towards Miroku's room, and then Inuyasha's. Sango explain what she knew as a sobbing Kagome tagged along. They quickly made it back to Kikyo's room; the towels were completely soaked in her blood.

"Call the paramedics!" Inuyasha said a little too harsh and Kagome complied, dialing the number as fast as she could.

"What happened?" Sango ask nervously, examining the backroom, "You don't think…"

"It looks like she tried to kill herself," Miroku said evenly, pointing to the knife and where the cuts were on Kikyo's wrists, "Let's hope she didn't succeed."

"T-they're coming," Kagome said quietly a moment later.

Everyone glanced at her and she shook her head, "I'm sorry…I came as soon as I heard her…I heard her." Tears started pouring from her eyes, "And I almost didn't come. I almost let her die. If I would have know…I would have come sooner…I swear." She looked up and her eyes met with Inuyasha's for a brief instant, "I'm sorry."

Kagome felt herself faint and everything went black.

'I'm so sorry Inuyasha.'


	5. Chp4: The Sound of Music

**Ok, nice loooong chapter to make up for my nice looooong break! Hee hee, enjoy and please R&R!**

>>>>

Shaking on her shoulder had Kagome springing up with a start, "What's wrong!" She practically screamed.

"Shhhh…" Sango whispered in front of her, "You're in a hospital and it's the middle of the night."

Kagome shut her mouth and nestled back down on the chair, "I repeat, what's wrong?"

"You," Sango said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, "were snoring, idiot. Inuyasha's woke up."

Kagome sprung back up again, "How is he?"

"The doctor said that he'd be fine. They put some anti drugs in him but if it weren't for his youkai blood he'd be dead."

"Oh. That's comforting."

Sango frowned, "I'm sorry, I was just telling you the facts." She sat down in Kagome's chair and pulled a small blanket up over herself, "You go see him first, it's my turn to sleep."

Kagome nodded, seeing that since Sango wasn't panicking, everything should be okay.

She walked over to Inuyasha's temporary room and quietly entered. He was lying on the plain white bed, his eyes closed.

A new pain stabbed at her heart and she couldn't hold back the tears of relief that spilled from her eyes. That was twice she'd had to witness one of her friends try to kill them self's. _What a great group of people I hang out with…_

Inuyasha opened his eyes when she sat down in the chair next to his bed. He looked confused for a minute before snorting and looking away.

Kagome had to bite her lip to keep back the things she wanted to say and instead quietly asked, "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't…obviously." Inuyasha looked back at her, "I guess that happens sometimes."

The girl noticed that he wasn't mad at her. He was smiling gently as if he had said something that should have melted her heart…

"Don't you know how worried I was? Geez Inuyasha, I thought you were _dead_!"

"So? That was the whole point! I was supposed to be dead!"

"How can you say that? How can you even _think_ that? You idiot!"

"Oh, first you act all worried and now you insulting me…that's flattering."

Kagome frowned, her eyes narrowing slightly, "I was so scared Inuyasha! I almost broke my neck running down those stairs trying to find help. Do you even know how hard it was for me to discover someone I care for trying to kill themselves…_again_?"

Inuyasha was silent as the girl continued, her voice growing weaker with each word, "I felt so helpless you know? Like I couldn't do anything and that it's all my fault…"

The hanyou sighed reaching up to run his hand down her cheek, wiping away a few tears, "It's not your fault."

"But it is!" Kagome looked at him desperately, "If I would have found you sooner I could have apologized and everything would have been okay." She grabbed his hand and held it tightly, "I'm so, so, _so_ sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Inuyasha smiled up at her, "I already forgave you."

Kagome nodded, her eyes blinking with tiredness and distress.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You look like you're the one who almost died."

"That's not even funny," Kagome glared at him half heatedly, "Promise me you'll never do that again."

"Ummm…" The hanyou pretended to think for a minute but a quick punch to the shoulder from Kagome had his thoughts straightening out… "Okay! Fine. I promise…geez…abuse the patient."

Kagome laughed quietly, "That's better."

Inuyasha sighed and squeezed her hand, "Alright. Now, get some sleep."

"It's okay. I slept a little out in the waiting room, I'll be okay for a few more hours." She yawned despite her efforts to show that she wasn't tired. Kagome didn't want to leave Inuyasha so soon…not when she felt like he had almost slipped away from her…

Inuyasha scooted to the opposite edge of the bed, "Hope on."

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy.

"Fine." The hanyou shrugged, "Be tired, but I'm going to sleep. Night."

Kagome waited a few minutes. Suddenly the quiet and slightly cool air made her feel twice as sleepy as she'd been a moment a moment before. Her eyes started closing on their own and she had to fight to keep them open…maybe…

The bed looked so warm and comfy…

It was only until morning, when they could go back to the apartment….

"You win…" Kagome muttered under her breath before climbing in next to Inuyasha. She snuggled down into the covers and almost instantly fell asleep, missing the small smile the crept on his face.

OoOoOoO

Fresh, evil light seeped threw the cracks in the blinds announcing morning and causing Inuyasha to groaned and turned over… or at least he _tried_ to.

"I almost forgot about you…" The hanyou murmured quietly down to the girl attached to his side. His eyes softened more as she sighed and snuggled further against him, "I _knew_ you were tired."

Against his own will, Inuyasha began to pry himself away…he wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. The plain uncomfortable robe he was wearing only served to heighten his desire for freedom as he walked over to his stack of close.

Checking to make sure Kagome was still asleep; the hanyou changed and stretched his sore muscles. He frowned at the memory of the previous day, his eyes narrowing at his own stupidity…

I almost **killed** myself…

For a rather pathetic reason at that…

Kagome groaned and started to toss and turn, searching for the missing body heat. Inuyasha watched with interest as she opened confused eyes and blinked at him, "Um…what's going on?" She said tiredly with a slightly horse voice.

"Hospital…remember?"

"Ah…" Kagome almost closed her eyes to drift into peaceful sleep once more but a sudden realization struck her and she shot out of the bed…successfully getting her foot tangled in one of the sheets.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she removed the blanket and straightened it back on the bed, "You probably didn't sleep a wink."

Inuyasha shrugged, picking up his jacket, "You shouldn't apologize so much. I actually slept quite well." He smiled at her and walked over to the door.

"W-wait!" Kagome suppressed a surprised squeak and followed him.

Sango and Miroku were already at the nurse's station, checking Inuyasha out when they came into the lobby. Both adults smiled tiredly when they entered but didn't say anything other then, "Ready?"

Kagome blushed at the look Sango sent her and held her arms nervously, "Yeah."

"Then let's get back…home."

The word struck Kagome with a sudden dread and she gasped, "I haven't called my mother!"

Sango gave her a weird look as they exited the hospital, "So?"

"I'm still in High School you know!" Kagome said rather nervously, "She's probably worried sick."

"I'm sure," Miroku smiled at her, "She knows you're fine. I mean, you're with us."

For some reason that didn't serve to assure her in the least.

"Unlikely," Sango gave the drummer a flat look, "Knowing Mrs. Higurashi, that probably only worries her more."

"Does anyone have cell?"

Inuyasha nodded and reached into his pocket, "Here." He handed her a small portable phone with a cute puppy dog case.

Kagome's eyebrow rose but she didn't say anything. A few minutes later they were at the small car and the girl was having a very animated conversation with her mother.

"Yes, yes mom…I'm _fine_." There was some silence before Kagome shrieked, " _No_ he has not made any moves on me! How many times do I have to tell you that Miroku and Sango like each other…?"

Both said musicians exchanged nervous glances.

"I can't come home yet, we're recording remember…? I know, I'll come by and get my homework as soon as I can, I shouldn't have that much…I'm graduating this year you know….Yes, yes mama….okay, I love you too. Mhmmm Mhmmm…alright, bye!" Kagome hung up and handed her phone to a rather confused Inuyasha and smiled at Sango and Miroku who were both looking at her with twitching eyes.

"What?" She asked innocently before frowning, "Why aren't we leaving?"

"We'll deal with you later." Boy and girl said at the same time causing Kagome to gulp and nod nervously.

Inuyasha gave her a sympathetic look but kept his mouth shut.

Arguing with Sango and Miroku was just scary…

OoOoOoO

Kagome rushed into the apartment as fast as she could, praying that Sango was out of shape and that she would have time to find a good hiding place.

Kikyo was in the bedroom, deep in thought…at least, that's the impression Kagome got. The older girl was sitting on the bed staring at a picture that she quickly hid as soon as Kagome entered, "How is he?" Kikyo asked anxiously, her face expressing worry.

"F-fine." The musician said rather surprised, "I mean, he's back to normal."

"Oh, good." Kikyo looked relieved before scowling, "I mean, it's good he's back. We need a lead guitarist." She quickly got up and left, not even saying goodbye.

Kagome stood blinking for a minute before sighing and diving onto her bed, "How weird…"

No one came for a while and Kagome felt herself start to slip into unconsciousness before a rather annoying knock pounded into her thoughts…

Thinking it was Sango, Kagome mentally rolled up her sleeves preparing for battle. She walked over and hesitantly opened the door, "You don't have to knock-….oh, hi Inuyasha."

The girl sighed in relief, glad the angry wrath of Sango wasn't baring down on her, "What's up?"

"I got a call from Sesshomaru," Inuyasha shrugged at the mention of his older half brother to which he usually had nothing to do with, "He wants a favor from you, er, I mean…his daughter does."

Kagome smiled, "Rin?"

"Yeah."

The girl thought a minute, an almost happy expression on her face before it turned into a frown, "Wait. Doesn't Sesshomaru live in Okinawa?"

Inuyasha nodded, "He says he'll pay for air fair and everything."

"Okay," Kagome began to check off her usually questions when it came to doing favors for Rin, "What is it?"

"Apparently there is a large singing festival bring put on by Rin's school and their main soloist caught a cold. They need someone to take her place during one of their mandatory practices."

Kagome paled, "It's just a practice right? No audiences?"

"Sesshomaru said it would only be the students and the teacher."

"Nhm…alright, when, where, and…are you coming?"

"This evening but the plain leaves in an hour, at the school, and yes. I'll need to drive you around cause Sesshomaru's busy." Inuyasha rubbed her head affectionately before cocking his head, "What do you say?"

Kagome looked at the clock and sighed when it only said 10:54am… "I say let's go." She smiled when the hanyou grinned down at her and ran back to her room to get her jacket, "We'll be back home tonight right?" she called out to Inuyasha.

"It will be late but you can sleep on the trip."

Kagome deflated her cheeks and made a quick trip to the bathroom to quickly apply some makeup…she didn't normally wear it but those sacks under her eyes were starting to drive her crazy.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked as she reappeared in the doorway.

The girl nodded, "Let's get out of here."

OoOoOoOoO

"I'm going to run buy the store we passed a while ago to see if I can pick up some early Christmas presents." Inuyasha called out the drivers window, "I'll be back to pick you up soon…"

Kagome and smiled, "Take your time," she said cheerfully despite the fact that Christmas was still a good two months away…she didn't want Inuyasha around when she started to sing, "Have fun."

The hanyou just rolled his eyes and pulled out of the parking lot. Kagome was going to yell a 'goodbye' but the wind was briefly knocked out of the girl as a black and blue blob caught her around the waist, "Kagome!" It cried happily.

The musician instantly recognized Rin, fully clad in her long choir robes, "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good," The ten-year-old looked up at her, "I'm so happy you could make it! Your band is so popular here and when I told my teacher that you might be able to sub for Yuku, she was so happy!"

Kagome smiled and took Rin's hand as the younger girl lead them threw the school to the courtyard where the rehearsal was going to take place.

"Wow…" Kagome's eyes widened as at least 200 kids looked up when they entered; half of them where in the robes and the other half was sitting with a different instrument. They were all smiling at her and some even waved. "There's so many people."

Rin nodded, "We do everything for the song, the music, the singing, even the recording. Isn't it cool?"

Kagome nodded and continued staring until a fairly plump, but friendly looking lady walked over, "Why Kagome Higurashi, it's an honor to have you here with us." She bowed.

Kagome returned the gesture, "Um…what do you want me to do?"

"Rin can go over the song with you and we made an extra copy of the words. Whenever you're ready, let me know."

Rin giggled, "Okay Auntie Kagome, let's go."

The girl opened her mouth to protest, she wanted to get a drink of water…anything to get around having to sing, but before any words came out Rin was pulling her over to a single stand and microphone.

Here goes nothing, Kagome thought and sighed, _Dear god don't let me blow it_.

, Kagome thought and sighed, . 

OoOoOoO

Kagome's hand shook slightly when she grabbed the microphone. The girl took a big sigh to calm her racing heart and nerves.

Mrs. Kumara, as she'd been told, looked over at her, question in her eyes, "Ready?"

Kagome gave her thumbs up and almost instantly the music began to play. It was an easygoing start. The tune was being lead by a group of students playing these guitar like instruments native to Okinawa. Other instruments joined as well. The girl recognized the snare drum and keyboard.

Like Rin had told her, Kagome counted in her head. As soon as she got to 21 she came in with the rest of the choir singing along,

Tooi mirai datta

Tooi kuni datta

Tooi omoi datta

Tooi kioku data

(_It was a distant future _

It was a distant country

It was a distant desire

It was a distant memory)

As she sung the last verse Kagome took a deep breath before coming in with her solo just as the music picked up a new catchy beat,

Anata to wa zutto mae kara kitto

Meguriau tame ni ai wo chikatta

(Surely you and I pledged our love long ago

So that we would meet again and again)

Almost instantly Kagome relaxed as her voice blended in perfectly with the music. Her singing became more lively and she started to move with the beat, giving the scene a more concert feel,

Ima made no koto wo zenbu hanasou

Ashita kara no koto wo motto hanasou

(Let's talk about everything in our past

Let's talk more about our future)

Everyone joined in for the chorus, their voices rising high and even…

Never end never end

Watashitachi no mirai wa

Never end never end

Watashitachi no ashita wa

Fantasy yume wo miru

Dare demo yume wo miru

Kazoe kirenai

Yasashisa ga sasaeteru

(Never end, never end

Our future

Never end, never end

Our tomorrow

Fantasy, dreaming

Everyone dreams

Uncountable

Tenderness support me)

The beginning music repeated and this time Kagome didn't need to count before her solo came in. It was slightly longer then the first,

Zutto kiseki datta

Zutto egaite ita

Yatto wakatte kita

Kitto daiji na koto

Ikite ikanakya ikenai namida no hi demo

Dakedo tsuyoku narenai naranakya ikenai

Yousha naku toki wa kizamitsuzukeru

Hashiru kokoro osae arukitsuzukeru

(I've got to keep living, even on sad days

But I can't be strong, I've got to become strong

Time keeps mercilessly chipping away

I restrain my running heart and keep walking)

Again, the children joined with Kagome,

Never end never end

Watashitachi no mirai wa

Never end never end

Watashitachi no ashita wa

Kazoe kirenai

Yasashisa ga sasaeteru

Wasurerarenai

Omoide no kaze ga fuku

(_Never end, never end _

Our future

Never end, never end

Our tomorrow

Uncountable

Tendernesses support me

A wind of

Unforgettable memories blows)

As the last choirs began to play, the students went off of the words and began to counter melody. Their voices forming harmonic sounds that blended with Kagome's voice,

Never end never end

Watashitachi no mirai wa

Never end never end

Watashitachi no ashita wa

(Never end, never end

Our future

Never end, never end

Our tomorrow)

Lalalalalalaramla…

Never End…

Kagome finished with a smile and a deep breath. She was surprised when the students all started clapping and cheering for her. Rin even came up and gave her a hug.

"You guys were the ones who were amazing," Kagome gasped as the girl gave her a tight squeeze. "I mean, wow. That was so cool."

"You're the one who made the song cool," Rin argued, "_That's_ what was amazing."

OoOoOoO

Inuyasha continued to watch from his spot near the entrance to the courtyard and, despite his efforts, the hanyou couldn't keep the look of complete shock off his face.

Kagome was good…

No, Kagome was _really_ good…

Her voice was still ringing in his ears; it's gently sweetness eating away at him. Inuyasha had never heard someone sing so well. It was just…beautiful.

The hanyou decided that he was going to have a serous conversation with Kagome about singing…weather she liked it or not.


	6. Chp5: Traveling

Ok, this is one of the better chapters for this story so I hope everyone enjoys it! Thanks for the Reviews, by the way. They make me feel happy :)

>>>>

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Inuyasha asked casually as Kagome tossed and turned seeking comfort in the plane seat.

Her face lit up with surprise and she blushed, "You heard?"

"I'm glad," Inuyasha said evenly, "That I didn't miss it."

Kagome shrugged and looked away, "I guess that's just how I sing," She paused thinking, "I don't like to sing."

"Why not? You voice was great!"

"Really?" Kagome frowned, "I just don't like to sing in front of people…it makes me nervous." She said it as if was one of the simplest things.

Inuyasha knew convincing her otherwise would be pointless so he just shook his head and instead asked, "How are those three songs Miroku needs coming along?"

"I've got some ideas," Kagome yawned and curled up on the small seat, "I think."

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha reached out to feel her head for fever, "You're always so tired latley."

Kagome looked up at him with a small smile, "I think it's just all the stress and stuff. You know, I'm worried about missing so much school and everything. I need to graduate."

Inuyasha nodded, "No kidding."

All of the sudden Kagome jumped and hissed in pain as her knee hit the back of a tray, "Crap."

"What is it?"

Kagome pulled out a small purple cell phone and turned it on, "I have it on vibrate."

She clicked the 'receive call' button and held the cell up to her ear, "Moshi Moshi?"

"WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Kagome clearly winced and Inuyasha saw one of her eyebrows twitch, "I've been in Okinawa helping out Rin with Inuyasha. What do you want?"

"Geez." Sango's voice said on the other line, "Give me a heart attack. I thought you'd got run over by a car or something crossing the street." She paused before, "Oh yeah. Ayame called a few minutes ago for you."

Kagome shook her head with interest, "What did she want?"

"She said that their band is performing tomorrow and she wants us to come play too."

"Wow,"

"Yeah, that's what I said and she just laughed."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who was pretending not to be listening, "Um…I guess since she's a friend and all we probably should go…what do you said Inuyasha?"

The hanyou calmly glanced at her, "What is it?"

With a roll of her eyes Kagome explained and Inuyasha looked thoughtful, "Why not?"

"Okay! Call and tell her we'll be there."

"Will do!" Sango said happily, "See ya."

"Kay, bye." Kagome turned her cell phone back off and gave Inuyasha a flat look, "Seems our schedule is, once again, tight."

"Hey at least we're occupied. I mean, look! We've gone from playing in Sango's garage to being invited to play at concerts with Japan's former hottest Band."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I," Inuyasha said with a grin and flicked her nose lightly, "Am always right."

Kagome snorted and stuck her tongue out at him, "You wish."

>>>>

Ayame was, and had always been, one of the most cheerful people Kagome had ever met…

"Can't…breath…" The girl gasped down at her friend who was giving her an extra big hug. Ayame released her with a hug grin, "I'm so happy all of you came!"

"N-no problem," Kagome said while clutching her sore chest, "Anytime."

"I mean really," The musician continued, "It just wouldn't be that great without you guys. You've got first place now."

"I don't think so."

"Sure you do." Ayame waved her hand carelessly, "We're yesterday's news now."

Kagome shook her head, "That is so not true! You're going to go out with your band and once again blow all the people away…not me."

"We'll see," Her friend winked at her, "Now, go on out into the audience, I've got to get ready."

Kagome nodded and walked back over to where her friends were sitting. It wasn't easy thought, considering the group of seven hundred people that showed up for the double performances…setting a new record.

"You have to admit," Sango said, "That by us doing a teamed up concert we were bound to draw a crowd."

"Okay," Kagome said with a smile as she pushed past the last innocent pedestrian in her path, "Here's the deal, Ayame's band is going to perform two of their songs and then we're going to follow with two of our own." She paused, "Which ones to you guy want to do?"

Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged glances before grinning, "_Crazy Sunshine_," They said at the same time causing the girls to all roll their eyes.

"Whatever," Sango said, "But if you do that then Kikyo gets to do _Always_, deal?"

"Deal."

Kikyo didn't seem to care and continued to watch the stage, on to which, Ayame's band was now entering.

Kouga, her husband, was setting up the drums while the other two member were fiddling with the straps to their guitars.

Kagome watch how cool and calm but at the same time happy Ayame was as she gave a welcome to the crowd and got ready for the first tune.

"It's starting!" Kagome said happily to Sango as Ayame started off with the acoustic guitar. The girl knew however, that this wasn't going to be some low down country like song, oh no. Ayame's band was never like that, which, they clearly demonstrated when everyone came in at once and Ayame started to sing…causing to crowd to break into a huge uproar of happy shouts and screams…

Stand up, Come on DJ ano merodii ga kikitainda  
Stand up, todokete yo bokutachi no song from the radio

Ayame then came in with her on vocal, surprising Kagome as she keep her voice strong but flexible as she moved with the music,

Tell, me daredake no yoru o koete kita no darou

It's too much for me  
hitori nayandarimoshitakedo It's all over now  
kono jikan ga taisetsu

Oh I feel so free  
te o nobashi kimochi tsukamaete

I say Come On

The whole band came in once again, supporting each other and keeping the beat cool and fun,

Catch me a dream!

(Feel the music in me)  
Everybody dance!

Everybody dance!

(La la la, la la... )  
This is our chance!

)This is our chance!

(More dreams to me)  
Going on and on and on and on...

)Going on and on and on and on... 

Then Ayame was briefly by herself until a small guitar solo and then she was back singing again,

itsu demo it's okay more faith ima ga Chance! Chance!

Stand up Come on DJ

Stand Up

Stand Up

Tada honno sukoshi no yuuki ga mitsukara nakatta It's too much for me  
kokoro shibaru mono is what a shame We can try a little harder fumidasou  
sonna kimi no daisetsu na Melody & Blues  
te o nobashi kimochi tsukamaete You say Come On…

The croud screamed at the chorus again and even Kagome yelled out her friend's name,

Catch me a dream!

(_Feel the music in me)  
_Everybody dance!

(_La la la, la la..)._  
This is our chance!

(_More dreams to me)_  
Going on and on and on and on...

Catch me a dream!

(_Feel the music in me)_  
Everybody dance!

(_La la la, la la..)._  
This is our chance!

(_More dreams to me) _  
Going on and on and on and on...

Ayame did a short bridge before the music solo came and then, once again the final set of choruses and everyone stood up calling out hoping to steal a glance from Ayame…

itsu mo kokoro sudoori shite yume o akiramete kitakedo mou ichido

Catch me a dream!

(_Feel the music in me)  
_Everybody dance!

(_La la la, la la..)._  
This is our chance!

(_More dreams to me)_  
Going on and on and on and on...

Catch me a dream!

(_Feel the music in me)_  
Everybody dance!

(_La la la, la la..)._  
This is our chance!

(_More dreams to me) _  
Going on and on and on and on...

itsu demo It's OK more faith ima ga Chance! Chance!

Stand Up Stand for your life saa tachiagarou We can do it again  
Stand Up kimi no mae ni hirogaru kagayaku michi ga aru  
Stand Up tatoe nanika ni tsumazuita toshitemo Rolling Stone  
Stand Up Stand for your life jibun rashiku arukeba ii yo ne  
Stand Up saikou no jikan ataetekureta kimi ni kansha

Stand Up!

Ayame tilted her head as if to say "Take that!" once the song ended and everyone cheered, including Kikyo. It didn't take long though, for the next song to start, which caused the loud screams to rise to a level Kagome never knew was possible. The band was playing their most famous song, a song which had held number one for a new record…

Kagome felt her self smile as it started and watched Ayame as the song progressed. She never lost her cool while singing and the crowed seemed fascinated by it.

Uh, Uh, Come on, yea!  
Huh, Ohh, Mmm Mmmm  
Wha'ch doin' tonight, Let's go for a ride!  
Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru  
Oooh Woa!  
Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru

Shigoto ni mo sei ga deru Kinyou no gogo  
TAKUSHII mo sugu tsukamaru(tobinoru)  
Mezasu wa kimi  
"Dochira made ikaremasu?" Chotto soko made  
"Fukeiki de komarimasu(shimemasu)DOA ni chui"

(I'm a workaholic even on  
Friday afternoons  
Snatchin' up a taxi is easy, (and I jump right in)…  
I've got my eye on you  
The taxi driver looks to me and says "Where to?"  
Oh, just kinda over there  
"The bad economy's a problem (closing)  
Please watch out for the door")

Kaze ni matagi tsuki e nobori  
Boku no seki wa kimi no tonari  
Fui ni ware ni kaeri KURARI  
Haru no yoru no yume no kotoshi

(Riding on the wind, Climbing up to the moon  
My place is here… right next to you  
The problem is it's hard to go home  
Admist the dreamy spring night)

Traveling kimi no Traveling nosete  
ASUFARUTO wo terasu yo  
Traveling doko e Traveling iku no?  
tooku nara doko e demo  
Traveling motto Traveling tobase  
Kowashitaku naru shoudo  
Traveling motto Traveling tobase  
Isogu koto wa nai kedo

(_Traveling, with you  
Traveling, onward  
Lighting up the asphalt ("In the asphalt, blazing up a trail")  
Traveling, where  
Traveling, are you going?  
To anywhere far  
Traveling, beyond  
Traveling, get down ("shake it")  
Let the light shine away all your troubles  
Traveling, let's fly now  
Traveling, speed up  
Even though we're not in a hur_)

Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru  
Oooh Woa!  
Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru, Ta ta ru

Kikasetai uta ga aru ENDORESU RIPIITO  
Kimochi ni hakusha kakaru Neraidoori

(There's a song and I want to sing it  
Over and over again  
So I can spur my feelings on until they won't stop  
That's the plan)**  
Nami to hashagi kumo wo sasoi  
Tsui ni boku wa kimi ni deai  
Wakasa yue ni sugu ni CHIRARI  
Kaze no mae no chiri ni onaji**

Nami to hashagi kumo wo sasoiTsui ni boku wa kimi ni deaiWakasa yue ni sugu ni CHIRARIKaze no mae no chiri ni onaji 

(_Partying with the waves, thanking the clouds  
I finally met you  
because we're young  
Nothing more than dust blowing in the wind_)

Traveling munewo Traveling yosete  
Itsumo yori medatchaou  
Traveling koko wa Traveling iya yo  
Mokutekichii wa mada da yo  
Traveling mado wo Traveling sagete  
Nani mo kowakunai MOODO  
Traveling koko de Traveling ii yo  
Subete wa kibun shidai  
_(Traveling, our hearts  
Traveling, press closer  
Now and forever let's abandon the usual  
Traveling, this place is  
Traveling, shabby and  
Our destination is not here.  
Traveling, Your window  
Traveling, open it  
There's nothing to fear  
Traveling, here  
Traveling, all is well  
Everything wonderful/good we've got is in our hearts) _

Minna odoridasu jikan da  
Machikerezukon'ya  
Kakureteta negai ga uzukimasu  
Minna moriagaru jikan da  
Doushite darou ka  
Sukoshidake fuan ga nokorimasu  
_(This is the time to dance and have fun  
Don't hold it back tonight  
The hidden wishes in your heart are gonna hurt you  
Put up your hands and have some fun!  
And why does  
Some wariness remain)_

Traveling kimi wo Traveling nosete  
ASUFARUTO wo terasu yo  
Traveling doko e Traveling iru no?  
Kore kara ga ii tokoro  
Traveling motto Traveling yurase  
Kowashitaku naru shoudou  
Traveling motto Traveling tobase  
Tomaru no ga kowai chotto  
_(Traveling, with you  
Traveling, still  
In the asphalt, blazing a trail  
Traveling, where  
Traveling, are you?  
The good times are about to begin  
Traveling, let's fly now  
Traveling, shake it  
Let the light shine away all your troubles  
Traveling, let's fly now  
Traveling, speed up  
I don't want to stop)_

**Can you take me up?  
You look quite good.  
Can you keep it up?  
I would like to.  
Can you take me up?  
You look quite good.  
Can you keep it up?  
Ohhao oa oooh ohh whoa oh ohhoa (Traaaaaveling)  
Oh woa ohoa oha ohhh (Ohhhhhhh Traaaaveling)……  
Don't stop now, Don't stop now, Don't stop now, oooh whoa…**

The music faded into bursting applause but Kagome didn't get to hear it as they were already headed for stage, instruments in hand.

"Remember," Inuyasha said, "We're doing _Crazy Sunshine_ first."

"Quit," Sango replied with a roll of her eyes, "Being such a baby. We know already."

Inuyasha snorted, "Good."

As they passed Ayame on the way to the stage Kagome waved and moved her lips silently in a 'See, told you' fashion.

Her friend just shook her head and mouthed back, 'Good Luck.'

And then Kagome couldn't reply because they were already to the stage and Ayame was out of site.

"Are you ready?" Sango asked quietly as the girl strapped on her guitar. Kagome gave her a nervous smile and nodded, "Yup."

"Good."

"Let's pump this party up another notch, what do you say?" Miroku asked as he started the drum roll on his set. The lights flashed and sparks burst from the special equipment on the head of the stage.

The crowed was screaming so loud as Inuyasha strung the first cord on his guitar and Miroku pounded on his drums. Kagome was sure her ears were going to burst but couldn't help laughing when the boy's came in with their song.

Zensekai no koshinuke MONKEY

mikansei no GAME ni muchы

shinu made hansanai BANANA no ROULETTE

nui awaseta mabuta hodoite

koboreru namida ga utsusu no wa

jidai ga nakushite shimatta kanjф nanda yo

(_All the world's cowardly monkeys _

Are caught up in a game they'll never finish

Banana roulette won't let them go til they die

We'll pry open our sewn-up eyelids

And the feelings this generation has lost

Will be reflected in the tears that fall**) **

Itami no nai taikutsu ni

obore sф da

(It's like we're drowning

In numb boredom)

Crazy Sunshine

fukigen na bokura no mirai o terashiteru

Tightrope Dancing

kataashi demo toberu

aoi yokubф ni kimi to hi o tsukete

nani mo fuan janai

(Crazy sunshine

Shine on the future of our sullen group!

Tightrope dancing

I can jump even with one leg

We'll set this blue desire on fire

I've got no worries)

Nige ashi o kitaeteru DONKEY

fusenshф no PRIDE to odoru

itsudatte GOAL wa dareka no mono datta

machi awase no yoru ni kitzuita

hashaideru jibun o miteta no wa

jidai ga yugamete shimatta zanzф nandarф

(Donkeys good at running away

Dancing proudly over a default win

The goal always belongs to somebody

I realized, the night of our rendezvous

To have been seen in high spirits

Was just an afterimage completely warped by this generation)

Namae mo nai kaibutsu ni

nomare sф da

(A nameless monster

Is going to consume me)

Crazy Sunshine

fukigen na bokura no mirai o terashiteru

Tightrope Dancing

kataashi demo toberu

aoi yokubф ni kimi to hi o tsukete

nani mo fuan janai

(x2)

(Crazy sunshine

Shine on the future of our sullen group!

Tightrope dancing

I can jump even with one leg

We'll set this blue desire on fire

I've got no worries)

The crowd burst into fit of laughter and cheers, screaming Inuyasha and Miroku's name. Kagome, Sango and Kikyo all exchanged annoyed glances.

"Your turn," Sango said to a, surprisingly smiling, Kikyo.

The older girl nodded and took Inuyasha's microphone. Kagome watched her start the song as she strummed lightly on her base.

"It's like a whole new Kikyo," She whispered to Sango, watching her fellow band member smile and move happily with the music. She was smiling and dancing so…good.

Sango nodded and then they had come in again and all other thought was lost.

Soujanai? Imakara demo  
Iinjanai? Yareru koto  
Omotta tori ni yatte miyou  
Kimi to deau made

Nani mo nakatta keredo  
Me wo tojite omou  
Issho ni ikiru basho ga arukara

always  
Ai o mune ni yuuki o dashite  
Tatoe sorega dameto shitemone  
No Sore dakega jibun janai  
Yes kaze muki ga kawatta ima tabitatou

Yume janai akiramezu  
Soujanai saigo made  
Dare demo hajime wa kizukanai keredo  
Kanarazu tadori tsuku

Kimi no kokoro no nakani  
Kibou ga arukara  
Kurushii toki koso negai wa kanau

always  
Sou shinjite mitsumete miyou  
Tatoe sorega tsurai koto demone  
No Sore dakega jibun janai  
Yes kono isshun goto ga ashita no kimi naru

Sometimes you win  
Sometimes you lose  
It doesn't matter  
You make mistakes but for a reason  
There's a chance to be won  
God bless you for being yourself  
Sometimes life is so beautiful yeah

always give my love  
always give my life to you

The song wasn't extremely upbeat but the response they got from the crowed litterly blew the group away.

"And let's hear some noise for Sengoku Jidi!" Ayame bounced happily on to the stage, her hair swishing around her shoulders.

The volume of cheers rose and Kagome beamed over at her friend who winked and shook her head, clearly saying 'told you so.'


	7. Chp6: Love, Day After Tomorrow

Hello again mina-san! If you'll notice, I've posted this chaper as well as the next, so you have a lot to read (big smile). Stay tuned cause I'll be posting the last chapter soon as well! (sigh...) I just want to get finished with this story so I can move on...  
Anyway, enjoy and please review!

>>>>

"Miroku!" Kagome ran down the hall to his room, stray papers flying from the large stach she was carrying. Every once in a while, the girl would stop and pick them up until she reached her friend's room, "Miroku, Miroku!"

"What?" The boy asked quickly as she burst into the room.

Kagome inhaled some more air and tried to regain her voice, "I've got it!"

"Got what?"

The girl extended a single sheet of paper and grinned, "Another song!" She pulled it back before Miroku could read it, "Let me explain first."

Miroku gave her a flat look and Kagome continued, "See, the reason I think people like us so much is because we have a variety of music, right?"

The drummer nodded and Kagome smiled, "We have rock, pop, and…ka-bam!" She thrust the paper into Miroku's hands, "English."

The boy blinked down at the sheet, "I take it Sango will sing it, right? I mean, she has the best English other then you…"

"I guess so. Kikyo is best at writing English, Sango sings it good."

Miroku gave her the paper back, "It's good kiddo. Well done."

Kagome grinned and took off back to her room, bouncing happily and shouting, "One down!"

Miroku just shook his head and went back to getting ready for the recording.

>>>>

aa nande konna n de namida dechaun daro?

mou chotto mou chotto umaku ieta nara na...

nee! doushitara ii no?

taiyou ga warau dame dame na bokura

"subarashiki natsu ga nigeteku ze"

Don't mind sono namida wo fuite

Stand up for your life!

anata no kawari nante inai n da

yaritakute dekinakute nanka tsumannai n da

tsuyogatte iki ga tte nan mo shitakunai n da

nee! doushitara ii no?

hito no sei ni shitari gyakugire shitari

dame dame na bokura kiete yuke!

Hey guys sono PURAIDO wo sutete

Go to your next stage

jibun o norikoete

Change the world

taiyou ga warau dame dame na bokura

"subarashiki toki ga nigeteku ze"

repeat

ima, Change the world

Do the best of you

kimi datte boku datte kidzuite inai dake

ame datte dame datte honjitsu wa seiten nari

repeat

(Why I am crying like this? I wish I could explain this a little better What can I do? The sun is laughing at us who are not good The wonderful summer is going away Don't mind wipe your tears Stand up for your life! No one can't take your place I want to do something but I can't I'm bored I'm pretending to be strong but I don't to do anything What can I do? We are blaming on others We are no good Hey guys throw away your pride Go to your next stage! Over come yourself Change the world! The sun is laughing at us who are not good The wonderful age is going away Don't mind wipe your tears Stand up for your life! No one can't take your place Now change the world Do the best of you You and I just don't notice Even if it rains even it's not good today IS a sunny day You and I just don't notice Even if it rains even it's not good today IS a sunny day)

Sango finished her song with a smile and grinned as she saw the director bopping his head to the former beat of Miroku's drums, "It is a catchy song…" She said to herself as she picked up her guitar and went over to the other room to switch places with Kikyo.

Miroku winked at her when she entered and clapped his hands, "What we had going there Sango," He sighed, "Was so beautiful…"

Kagome almost laughed when her best friend twitched and slapped the pervert, "You are taking things completely out of concept," Sango looked over at Kikyo, her expression instantly changing to calm and nice, "Your turn."

The older girl left and every one waited for the cue. Sango made sure her strap was tight and placed her fingers on the strings.

"Okay, and…you're on!" The director's voice boomed in both rooms and, on the count of three, they all began,

Bokutachi ni furi sosogu subete no koto wa  
Toki no nagare ni niteite kitsukanai mama de

Taisetsu na koto ga ato ni natte wakaru  
Ushinau mae ni kimochi o shinjite

If I believe ima kimi no hitomi no  
Oku no sukurin ni chanto o boku ga  
Utsushi daseru youni  
And I believe you can make it  
laralaramramlara…  
Sotto tsunaida te o hanasanai de

If I believe ima kimi to sugoshiteiru  
Kono toki ni koso  
Subete o tsutaetai kara uketometeite

Ki ga tsukeba itsumo futari mae dake miteta  
Aisaretai noni kotoba tarinakutte

Umaku ienakatta kono kokoro sunao ni  
Dashita kotae wa kuchibiru ni komete

If I believe ima boku no kokoro ni tsugeru  
Taisetsu ni chanto kimi o mamotteiku youni  
And I believe you can make it

If I believe...

Kagome and Sango tried, they really did. But as soon as the boys came in with their counter melody English, they couldn't help but burst into tearful laughter. It was just so funny…

Miroku and Inuyasha were dancing around shaking their heads as they sang…or, at least, Inuyasha was. Miroku had to stay seated with his drums, but it was still funny…

****

Never let go, reach into your soul, hold me tight, you know that I know…

Never let go, reach down into your soul, just hold me tight, you know that I know

If I believe

Finally able to breath, everyone sucked in a rather large breath of and laughed all over again.

>>>>

One rather sad and slow song later and the group was all gathered in the small room, awaiting the news from their director about their music video.

"That was wonderful!" He said as he entered, his face red with delight, "Absolutely wonderful!"

Everyone smiled up at him, even though their mood had been crushed by their former song.

"We have decided what song will be used for your promotional video," He cleared his throat, "Love, Day After Tomorrow, I think it is."

Kagome squealed in delight, "I like that song!"

"Me too," Sango said and glared when Miroku and Inuyasha snorted.

The director nodded, "Good, good. Now that you know we can start preparation. It's a pretty basic video we'll need to record down near the beach some but that's about it. Lots of the effects will be on the computer. It should only take two days at the most."

Two very, very long days…

OoOoOoO

'_It's the last scene and it's fake,'_ Kagome told herself as she sat down in the cool sand, hating the music video with all of her heart. '_It's fake,' _She started chanting the words over and over in her head, unconsciously pouring sand onto her _fake_ school uniform.

"Are you ready?" The production director called out a her from where the camera's were stationed.

Kagome gulped and nodded nervously, ignoring the pounding in her heart… '_Be thankful it's not Miroku_,' a little voice said and she narrowed her eyes dangerously…

'_Watch it…_'

The music started playing in her ear piece and she saw Inuyasha jog out onto the beach, looking surprised to see her there.

Kagome put on a smile that would make any actress proud and ran up to him…

3…

She gulped nervously and wrapped her arms around his waist…

2…

'_Deep breath, Deep breath, Deep breath…_'

1…

Sango's voice sung the single line and Kagome lifted herself up to press her lips firmly onto Inuyasha's as the chorus came in…The hanyou responded instantly, taking her slightly by surprise as he tilted his head, drawing her closer to himself.

It only lasted a few seconds. As they pulled away Inuyasha gave her a funny look, one Kagome couldn't exactly figure out. She felt tears trickle down her face but smiled despite herself.

"And CUT!" The director came up to them, beaming, "That was great! Kagome dear, I loved the tears, they made it wonderful and oh…that was just _soooo _great…"

Kagome drowned his voice out as she continued to look up at Inuyasha, her arms still around his waist.

For some reason, something clicked.

Something she never thought she'd feel again…

Her heart was pounding so hard…

At last Kagome couldn't take it anymore and turned away. It just hurt too much.

>>>>

Sango plopped down in between Kagome and Kikyo with the bowl of pop corn, "Here we go people!" She cried happily as the director flipped the lights and the TV lit up. The screan turned black and words appeared:

Sengoku Jidai

Love, Day After Tomorrow

Everyone except Kagome clapped and the girl tried to turn away but Sango grabbed her arm and forced her to watch.

(Music comes in, slightly R&B as a cliff top comes into view. The camera circles around and focused down closer…As the first stroke of the guitar is played Sango's guitar comes into view. The camera is focused on her fingers stroking the strings and with each strike a different color of light flashes. Finally the words come on and the camera does a close up of Sango's face for the first few lines and then pulls out slightly to show Kikyo and Miroku as well, all set up and playing their instruments in High School uniforms)

itsuka wa yume ga kanau What are you hoping for  
namida mo tsuyogari mo nagesuteru koto ga dekiru yo ne  
fukinukeru kaze no tsuyosa ni kokoro ga yure

(Kagome suddenly appears on the screen, wearing a clean uniform. She's leaning against a wall waiting for one the buses. People are passing by her but go into slow motion right before the chorus comes in…)

setsunai omoi to ima tatakatteru  
Don't ask me why dou shiyou mo naku  
You are the first thing on my mind

(You see Inuyasha hope out of one of the busses and meet Kagome's gaze just as the chorus comes in and everything goes back into motion as the camera suddenly zooms up the cliff and shows the rest of the band)

Love, day after tomorrow...I wish you knew  
aimai ni kazatta kotoba wa iranai

(The camera does a close up of Sango and as the third line of the chorus comes in goes back to Kagome walking in the other direction of Inuyasha, they both glance back at each other and then keep going).****

Love, day after tomorrow...I need you back  
tada kimi to onaji hayasa de arukitai kara

(As the chorus finishes Kagome is seen riding on the bus. It's dark and she's watching out the window with a sad look on her face, Sango fades into view singing a few more lines on her hill top with the wind blowing her hair…)

anna ni okotta kao wa  
You never looked at me this way  
hitomi no oku ni aru shinken na ai to adobaisu  
gomen ne no hitokoto

(Sango fades into Kagome near the break of the chorus and Kagome is running. It's still dark and the camera flashes from the stars to her as she turns a corner)

me-ru de okutta moji ja henji wa konai ne  
namida ga afureteku Don't ask me why  
dou shiyou mo naku  
I can't see the world, walking through

(As she turns in slow motion the scene flashes between her and Sango eye blinkingly fast and as soon as the chorus comes in Kagome runs into Inuyasha. While the chorus is going they're looking up at each other confused and Inuyasha is smiling gently)

Love, day after tomorrow...I wish you knew  
mayowazu ni susumitai donna kurayami mo

Love, day after tomorrow...I need you back

(They lean up to kiss but then the scene flashes and Kagome's standing on a beach, looking confused. As the fourth lie of the chorus comes in Sango is shown in another close up)

ima kimi to onaji hikari o mezashiteiru kara...

Love….love…love…

(Every time 'Love' echos, either Kagome, Inuyasha or Sango's face is show. Once Sango starts to sing again you see Kagome sitting on the beach, the sun setting as she runs sand threw her fingers. Suddenly Inuyasha appears, looking confused as well. Kagome runs up to him…)

furidashita ame yasashiku saseru yo  
kitto yakusoku shita hi ni wa  
motto kimi ni chikazuki soshite mayowazu ni  
ieru

(Kagome wraps her arms around Inuyasha and leans on the last line and at the small break you see Sango's face, she's grinning as she sings the final sentence before the last chorus)

Ohhhh… Stay with me

(The very second the chorus comes in Kagome and Inuyasha's lips meet and the camera backs out slightly, circling around them slowly. They pull back and the camera focuses briefly on their faces, Inuyasha indefinable and Kagome's sprinkled with tears and yet, a happy smile. The sun finally shines really bite and all the members are on the cliff, including Inuyasha and Kagome who are standing close and smiling at each other. The camera focuses on Sango for the last line and then backs out quickly and goes sky wards, quickly fading into nothing with the music)

Love, day after tomorrow...I wish you knew  
I'm still in Love, But you're gone, And now my heart is breaking  
Love, day after tomorrow...I need you back  
My heart is waiting for your love,  
L.O.V.E one more day...

You never can stop it baby, day after tomorrow baby, you never can stop It baby, on and on and on and on…You never can stop it baby, day after tomorrow baby, you never can stop it on and on and on and on and

Love day after tomorrow…I wish you knew

I'm still in love, but you are gone and now my heart is breaking…

Love….

Everyone cheered as the TV shut off and even Kagome clapped her hands…it _was_ a cool music video, despite the fact that she'd had to kiss Inuyasha.

"You were great!" Sango leaned over and grabbed he friend in a tight hug, "That was soooo cool!"

Kagome nodded, "_You_ were awesome."

Kikyo even leaned over and hissed, "You _both _were great."

Kagome briefly caught Inuyasha's gaze over Sango's shoulder and turned away with a wince. She didn't even acknowledge the happy cheers as the statistics came in the next day, announcing that their single had hit number one.


	8. Chp7: Promise

Kagome ran her hands over the piano keys and smiled lightly down at it. She hit a few notes and then frowned, leaning down to scribble out something in her notebook. She yawned and then continued to write something else.

"Rest much?" A voice said behind her and Kagome didn't even turn around. She just shook her head, "Kikyo, Miroku needs two more songs…I have to…I have to…" She yawned again before continuing, "I have to finish."

Kikyo just shook her head, walking over to sit next to her on the piano bench. As she sat down, the girl placed one of her own notebooks down on the floor, "You know," she said quietly, strumming a few notes, "Your songs really are great."

Kagome looked up at her in surprise, "R-really?"

"Yeah." Kikyo glanced over at her briefly and then continued to play the piano lightly, "I mean, you always write the songs that are perfect for the person singing them. I never have trouble hitting octaves or whatever with your songs and neither does Sango."

Kagome shrugged, looking down at her hands, "I guess that I just try to make songs that are comfortable for you guys. I want our songs to be played to their full extent, you shouldn't even really have to practice to get it perfect, my goal is for it to just…come."

Kikyo nodded and bit her lip. She seemed to hesitate before blurting out, "I'm sorry Kagome."

The girl's head shot up fast as she stared at Kikyo in disbelief, "_What!_"

Kikyo winced as a few tears pricked in the corner of her eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm so so so so sorry." She started sobbing and grabbed Kagome's arm. Hesitantly, Kagome reached out and let her cry onto her shoulder. The girl rubbed her back lightly, "Sorry for what?"

"For everything," Kikyo choked, "It was all my fault. It-it…" She looked up, "Inuyasha never betrayed you, it was all me. I made him do it, he had no idea Kagome…h-he was going to see you…he…he…he _hit_ me…not hard but…" She broke down again, "It was all my fault! And then I was so mean to you…I just…you saved my life and I…"

Kagome felt herself start to cry as she held Kikyo close, "It's okay," She soothed, "I'm sorry too. I didn't known that you still loved Inuyasha or maybe I…I could have worked it out."

"You two were just so perfect…and I got so mad…please, don't hate Inuyasha, if anything you should hate me."

Kagome remembered Inuyasha's lips against hers. She remembered the old feelings of warmth, love, and comfort that had come flooding back into her heart and then looked down at Kikyo threw her tears, "I don't hate Inuyasha," she smiled and Kikyo straightened up, "And I don't hate you."

Tears fell from Kikyo's eyes and her expression wavered, "Y-you don't?"

"Of course not!" Kagome shook her shoulders, "You apologized didn't you? That was all I was waiting for--" She froze suddenly with a wince.

Kikyo noticed and grabbed her shoulders as well, "Kagome…Kagome what's wrong?"

The girl looked up at her with a confused expression before her whole body began to shake, "I-I don-I don't know…" She cried out and wrapped her arms around her waist curling into a small ball and the instantly went very, very still.

"Kagome?" Kikyo shook her lightly, "Kagome!"

She was only breathing lightly and clearly unconscious.

Without a second thought Kikyo gently laid her down and ran off for help.

>>>>

Kagome came back in slow…almost unbearable layers. First was the splitting headache and then the throbbing in all of her muscles…

Bleep…Bleep…Bleep..

Each sound she heard sent a wave a pain threw her head and she tried to curl around herself but her arm wouldn't move.

Bleep...Bleep... Foggy images apeared in her mind...bleep...bleep...

Almost instantly Kagome's eyes shot open and she cried out.

"Shit! Kagome…" A male's voice yelled and the pain in her arm stopped almost instantly, replaced by a warm, soft hand, "When did you wake up."

She opened her eyes, more slowly this time and saw Inuyasha leaning over her, "What's going on…?" She said quietly. Her throat hurt and her head felt like it was burning.

"You're in the hospital. You've been asleep for three days."

Kagome blinked and looked around. Inuyasha's hand was clamped protectively over her arm, which Kagome guessed had an IV in it…that was probably why it had hurt when she tried to move it…

"Are…" Inuyasha paused, "Are you okay?"

Kagome looked back up at him and saw how worried he looked. Everything came back to her in slow waves…Kikyo's apology…the stinging pain that had shot threw her body…darkness…

She shook her head as tears began to run down her cheeks, "I was so afraid…"

Inuyasha nodded and slowly scooted her over so he could lie down next to her. He had to let go of her wrist however and she hissed in pain. "It's okay," He said gently pulling her arm down near his chest and pulling her close, "I was afraid too."

Kagome sighed and tried to gain control of herself, "I'm sorry," she admitted quietly.

"All you ever do is apologize," Inuyasha growled and started rubbing her back in a soothing gesture.

"No," Kagome said simply, "I'm really, _really_ sorry this time." She looked up at his face, her vision slightly blurry, "Kikyo told me everything…but…she didn't need to. I just need time to sort things out"

Inuyasha looked at her confused, "Wha?"

Kagome shook her head, "Shh…" Even thought it hurt like hell the girl leaned up and kissed him gently, "I love you so much Inuyasha." She said as she flopped back down and used her good hand to wipe away some tears, "I was so scared you'd leave me that I was selfish and wouldn't let myself be with you. It hurt so bad every time I saw you, it was like my heart was breaking all over again. But I can't stop loving you."

Inuyasha smiled down at her and used his free hand to stroke her face gently. This time she didn't pull away and closed her eyes, "I love you so much," She repeated with a sigh.

Inuyasha rested his head against hers and pulled her even closer, "I'd say I love you too but you already know that don't you?" He asked while brushing his lips against hers.

Kagome smiled and opened her eyes, "Sure thing...but it still sounds nice."

Inuyasha pulled back a little, "Ah hell," he said after a brief moment and leaned down to kiss her. Kagome happily responded. It wasn't a long kiss, but it said things words never could.

When they pulled back Inuyasha checked her head softly for a fever, "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now." She said and then frowned, "What was wrong?"

"You fainted from over-exhaustion," Inuyasha said with a scowl, "Next time be sure and tell me when you get too tired."

Kagome smiled at him and closed her eyes, "I promise…"

>>>>

Woot! One more chapter to go! Awww...and wasn't it great? Inuyasha and Kagome fluffyness always makes me feel good...


	9. Chp8: Broken

Kagome quietly shut the bedroom door behind when she entered her quiet hotel room. Her wrist pricked a little as the band-aid scrunched against her skin, but the girl was more worried about other things to notice.

"Kikyo...?" She called softly and walked into the bedroom. The musician was sitting on her bed reading a book. Light from the lamp spread across her pretty face and onto the pages. Upon hearing her name, Kikyo dropped the book and ran over to Kagome.

"Are you...ok?" She asked with a voice barley above a whisper.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Kagome replied in a whisper and then frowned, "Why are we talking so quietly?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and pointed at a snoring Sango. The girl was sprawled across the bed with a cell phone clutched tightly in her right hand.

"She's been waiting for you to call all day."

Kagome felt instantly guilty, "I didn't know she was so worried..." She walked over to her best friend and pulled a blanket up over her.

"We all were..." Kikyo's soft voice filled the room.

Kagome nodded, remembering Inuyasha, and then grabbed Kikyo's hand. "Come with me."

The piano player didn't protest and followed in step closely behind her new friend. They both soon found themselves in the small piano room.

Kagome sat down on the bench and patted the spot next to her, "I wrote a song," she said sluggishly, "While I was in the hospital, and thinking about everything...they have a piano there you know. It's nice."

Kilyo sat down and Kagome pulled out a small notebook. She put it on the piano's stand, "I'll play it through once on the piano...then, could you sing with me?"

"Sing with you...?" Kikyo repeated with a frown before smiling at the younger girl, "I'd love to..."

As Kagome played the piano, Kikyo listened carefully to catch the beat. Once the girl finished, Kikyo took a copy of the lyrics.

"Ok," Kagome said and scooted over a little, "Ready?"

**XD**

Miroku hid a laugh when he say his friend enter the room, his hair a mess and dark circles under his eyes, "Sleep much?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "Not a wink." He settled himself next to the drummer, "Do you hear that or is my ears playing tricks on me...?"

"Uh..." Miroku listened carefully and could catch the light sound of piano cords being played, "Yeah."

"Probably Kagome wearing herself out over a song again, let's go!" Inuyasha grabed his best friends arm and pulled him up.

"But--" Miroku didn't have a chance to protest before he was pulled through the door.

There was no way to describe the shock both teenagers felt when they quietly entered to piano room to find both Kikyo and Kagome sitting at the piano. The girls didn't even notice their entrance...

"Ready?" Kagome asked.

"Un." Kikyo said with a nod, "I'm ready."

(A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! I've put only the English translations to this song here, so PLEASE READ THEM! The words are very important to further actions that happen in this chapter! It would also help to listen to the song if you can. It's First Love by Utada Hikaru... Thanks!)

Inuyasha watched carefully as Kagome hit a few keys on the piano and then as her voice, as well as Kikyo's, flowed smoothly together even though he was sure they'd never practiced the song before...

The last kiss,

it tasted like tobacco...

a bitter and sad smell

Tomorrow, at this time

where will you be?

who will you be thinking about?

You are always gonna be my love,

Even if I fall in love with someone else once again

I'll remember to love, you taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

But, it's still a sad song

Until I can sing a new song...

Inuyasha thought he'd forget to breath if he couldn't keep telling himself to. The lyrics...with Kagome's sweet, clam voice and Kikyo's strong, graceful tone...blended together and struck a spot deep inside of him.

Time is about to start moving,

There's many things that I don't want to forget about

Tomorrow, at this time

I'll probably be crying

I will probably be thinking about you

You will always be inside my heart

You will always have your own place...

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

Now and forever you are still the one

But, it's still a sad song

Until I can sing a new song...

You are always gonna be my love

Even if I fall in love with someone else once again

I'll remember to love because you taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

But, it's still a sad song

until I can sing a new song...

Now and Forever...

The piano slowly died down and Kagome's hands fell onto her lap. No one moved, or said anything until Kikyo hesitantly put her arms around Kagome. All at once they burst into tear. Kagome's small for shook with sobs.

"I know that, somewhere inside of Inuyasha he still loves you," she said in a small voice, "But I can't..." the memory of Inuyasha's kiss, his hand on her arm, his voice, his eyes, his love for her... "I can't let him go."

Kikyo and her arms tightened around the younger girl, "I know...remember? _Even if I fall in love with someone else once again...I'll remember to love because you taught me how? _I love Inuyasha so much...and I will never forget what we had. But Inuyasha needs _you_ now. I have to let him go..." She pulled away and looked down at Kagome.

More tears poured down her face, "I really really love him Kikyo."

"That is why you need to go to him...not me..."

Kagome nodded and gave Kikyo one more hug. She spun around on the seat and then froze, "...Inuyasha..."

The boy stood, tranfix on the two girls who now looked at him in suprise.

Kagome swlowed hard to keep her feelings at bay when she saw Inuyasha's beautiful face glisten with his own tears.

(and Miroku is still standin around with his mouth hanging open...probably asleep while standing...)

**XD**

(**normally I would have ended it there...but since it's the last chapter, I had to put in this important part...**)

Kagome sighed as she scaned the crowed bunched around the stage. Her eyes widened upon spoting a group of older women holding as sign that clearly read: **Miroku has a hot ASS**

Kagome glanced nervously over at Sango, who's hands were clenching and eye twitching. Not suprisingly, Miroku looked even worse...his face was an odd shade of green...

The songwriter glanced down at her hands which were tightly griping a new microphone. She bit her lip...did she make the right choice?

****

FLASH BACK (A/N: Oh, yeah!)

After escorting a sobing Kikyo, embarised Inuyasha, and no-resonding Miroku back the their rooms, Kagome realized she'd forgot her music.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Inuyasha paused by the door to his room, "I mean, it's not that far but..."

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'll be fine."

They both looked at each other for a minute. After seeing Inuyasha's tear-stained face, Kagome'd wanted nothing more then to hold him, tell him she loved him, and wipe away his tears. The oportunity just never seemed come.

Finally Inuyasha sighed and walked back over to her, "You're just too cute." He said and pulled her into his arms.

Kagome supressed her shocked gasp and wraped her own arms around his neck. They heald eachother for a while until Inuyasha pulled away. He leand down and brushed his lips lightly against her's, "Goodnight Kagome."

"'night." The musisian was to suprised to move and continued standing still until Inuyasha disapeared behind the door.

'_Music_...' she suddenly thought, '_right_!'

The lyrics were right where she left them and, as Kagome went over to flip the light switch, she noticed something else lying near the floor of the piano. A close look told her it was a small notebook that belonged to Kikyo.

'_I know I shouldn't look...'_ Kagome squeezed her eyes tight before fliping the cover, '_I won't look, I won't look, I won't_--'

BROKEN was written in clear, dark letters in Kikyo's handwriting on the top of the first page. Kagome gasped when she looked down the rest of the page on which was written a

"Song," Kagome whispered and, in the dimness of the room, read through all the lyrics with a pounding heart.

She made a decision.

****

End Flashback

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Kagome muttered under her breath. Kikyo sad nearby, obvously confused as to why she wasn't participating in Kagome's last "new song" and why Kagome was singing.

Well, not only Kagome was...Inuyasha too...but it was still weird.

Kagome sighed again and waited while their band was announced.

"Quit your sighing," Inuyasha grumbled next to her, he reached down and grasped her fingers in his own, "You'll do fine."

"...yeah..." Kagome caught herself before sighing again and tried to consentrate on Inuyasha's hand, and not the people who were all staring in shock at Sengoku Jidai's newest "singer".

All at once the spotlight fell on her and Inuyasha. The lights suddenly dimed and the slow music started playing.

"This song," Inuyasha said quietly into the microphone...but his voice emmited for all to hear, "Is dedicated to someone very special to the both of us."

And Even as Inuyasha started out the first part of the song, he never let go of Kagome's hand...

(A/N: AGAIN! Please read the lyrics _though I'm sure everyone knows these words already_ this is the last time you'll have to do it! Thanks...)

I wanted you to know  
I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph;  
I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

As Inuyasha sung the words, he watched Kagome's face. He wanted to hold his breath as the chorus came in and she took singing along side him.

Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore

Inuyash's grip on Kagome's hand increased and she looked up to see him smiling as if to say, "Good job..now it's your turn." She also stole a glance at Kikyo who's face showed a completely shocked expression. Then, one small little breath later, she was singing.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn,  
and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Inuyasha wanted to shout with pride as Kagome's beautiful voice picked up confidence and strength with each word. And as the next two chorus' came around, they both blew the audience away with the emotion and feeling that their words brought. Kagome had enough time to look and see the tears streaming down Kikyo's face.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore

The audience broke a small pending silence and burst in to cheers and yells. Kagome couldn't keep herself from reaching over and giving Inuyasha a tight hug. He whispered, "you did wonderful" into her ear and she peered over his shoulder.

Kikyo lifted her face from her hands, still slightly shaken from the sobs that had taken over her only a moment before and through the tears she saw Kagome

Sweet, gently, Kagome -- the one who had changed all of their lives, looking at her in anticipation.

Without even wiping away the tears,

Kikyo smiled.

**__**

THE END

AT LAST! Yes! Three whole chapters in ONE day! _Hahahahaha_...good for me! Though I'm happy this is finally all posted (it's been written for a while...) I'm sad to see it go. But now I can move on...

Also, all songs used in this story belong to their singers/songwriters. I don't own one of them!

I hope you all liked this story and I want to tank you all for the reviews. There will be NO sequel...I'm quite done with this. Oh, and, a special thanks to Sango-101...she's the one who gave me the idea and filled me in on the music scene. Yea...!

Bye for now!

Baka-Baka


	10. Important

Ok, I'm writing this A/N on all my stories to let everyone know that I'm leaving on **August 31st **for Japan. I'm sorry to say that I will **not** be able to update while I'm gone (which is until Summer 2006).

HOWEVER, I've written up a few things which my firend may upload for me...**PLEASE WATCH MY PROFILE**! Any and all information will be posted there as well as my livejournal wich you can read here:

, I've written up a few things which my firend may upload for me...! Any and all information will be posted there as well as my livejournal wich you can read here: 

www (dot) livejournal (dot) come (slash) users (slash) bakabaka16

Most of the time it's friends only, but all you have to do is comment and I will add you to my friends list so you can see the rest.

If you would like to hear about my adventures (hahaha) in Japan, you can do one (or both) of the following:

E-mail: baka.baka. www (dot) livejournal (dot) come (slash) users (slash) memoirofme ( -- this journal is not friends only. So anyone can read as they wish)

I'll still have access to my e-mail account once in Japan so I can (and will) still read things such as e-mails, reviews, etc...

I'd also like to mention that I have _NOT_ given up on _ANY_ of my stories. If they were posted and have gone off it's because they're being re-written. The ones that still remain are_ STILL GOING _and _will _be **FINISHED**...

It just might take a while o.O

Thank you all for reading (and reviewing). I hope you have a great year!

Until next time!

Baka-Baka


End file.
